


How to Lose Your Friend in Twelve Months (or the Trip heard 'round the World)

by Supernovasrebellion



Category: Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernovasrebellion/pseuds/Supernovasrebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is born with two different eye colors, the right being the natural shade and the left the color of their soul mates. When they make eye contact the left eye changes to its natural color</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SSI

This is it, Taehyung thinks as he sits in the cold atmosphere of SSI's waiting room, no turning back now...

"Mr. Kim? Kim Taehyung? Ms. Choi will see you now"

 

**********************************Earlier***********************************

 

"Nope, no, not going to happen." Taehyung crosses his arms petulantly. "There is no way I am marching into SSI and requesting a gap year of all things, just so you guys can go on some crazy quest to find your soul mates. Find a different friend that can drive."

"Well, Jaehwan hyung can drive now..." The boy in question smiles proudly "only I don't trust him to operate any sort of moving vehicle. Ever." Yoongi finishes with a pointed look towards an offended Jaehwan.

"Well excuse me for having an optimistic personality, Mr. sloth!" Jaehwan sniffs and crosses his arms.

"Yeah well-"

"Ok kids, that's enough." Hakyeon cuts off their playful bickering. "Let's not forget we have very important matters to discuss. Such as getting our lovely friend Taehyung to win us a gap year from Soulmate Search International with his boyish charms so that we" He points to his discolored left eye "Can find the owners of these and live happily ever after, right? Right." With a nod Hakyeon turns his head towards the youngest member of their group. Taehyung just stares back, squinting in earnest before his gaze catches that the rest of the table is looking at him expectantly. Taehyung whines when he sees Minseok- the oldest! - giving him puppy eyes from across the table.

"Really hyung? You too?"

The staring becomes too much too fast, and really, Taehyung is weak when it comes to friends.

"Ok! Ok, fine I'll do it but if someone comes back without a soul mate I'm not looking again, got it?"

The table erupts into cheers that are quickly silenced by a passing waitress, though this doesn't stop them from talking over each other and planning what Taehyung just has to wear when he goes to SSI. Taehyung, ignoring the conversation, busies himself with picking at the table. Suddenly a small hand grabs his own, startling him out of his reprieve.

"Hey, it will all work out. I know it's scary but I'm sure you'll find your soul mate, it's destiny isn't it?" Minseok pats Taehyungs hand and smiles softly before turning to continue chatting with the others.

Yeah, Taehyung thinks sarcastically, since when has destiny screwed someone over?

 

**********************************Present*********************************

 

It's one in the afternoon and Taehyung wishes he was anywhere but the stiff chairs of the SSI waiting room. It wasn't like he hadn't dreamed of this moment, traveling world wide to find his proverbial other half. But right now, the only thing on his mind is his sister. She was young, lively, and came through the same building three years ago.

Taehyung's sister found her soul mate in a bustling Brazilian city, and she loved to include her into their conversations.

"She is so beautiful Taehyung, she has such lovely, long hair" His sister would say.

Only he would never meet his sisters other half, and really, neither would she. Before the two connected, his sister's soul mate was hit by a car right in front of her eyes. She had been struck crossing the street to meet her destiny. Taehyung's sister came back different, delusional and trapped in her own mind. Her left eye was not hazel as it should be, but blood red to match her soul mate.

So to say Taehyung was nervous would be an understatement-- he was completely terrified. 

Terrified that he'd end up like his sister, alone and painted red.

The longer he sits, the more he thinks and the harder his heart beats, his hands grow clammy.

This is it, no turning back now...

"Mr. Kim? Kim Taehyung? Ms. Choi will see you now."


	2. SSI Pt. 2

"Mr. Kim? Kim Taehyung? Ms. Choi will see you now."

Taehyung's head snapped up at the cool voice of SSI's secretary. Nodding once he picks up the binder at his feet and shuffles towards the waiting man.

"Right this way sir." Are the only other words uttered by the secretary as he leads Taehyung through a maze of white corridors, ending at a large black door. A silver nameplate next to the black wood reads "CEO Choi Yeo Jin." Taehyung visibly gulps and nods in thanks when the secretary opens the impressive door for him.

As Taehyung enters he hears what must be the CEO herself clear her throat before she begins speaking.

"Kim Taehyung, what a pleasure to meet you. I am Choi Yeo Jin, the founder and operator of Soulmate Search International. Please, have a seat."

She stands, gesturing to one of the plush chairs situated in front of her large glass desk. Taehyung walks apprehensively to one, startling when he hears the door click shut behind him.

"Ah, hello Ms. Choi, It's a pleasure to be here." He smiles and reaches to shake her manicured hand.

Taehyung settles down across from the woman and takes a moment to examine his surroundings. The office, being similar to the rest of the building, was a stark white. The CEO, now sat sat in front of him, was outlined in sun light from the wall of windows behind her. It was then Taehyung noticed both of her eyes were the same dark color.

"So Mr. Kim, I assume you are here as so many others are for one purpose- to find your soul mate. I can assure you that you have chosen the right place; now all I need is to know if you are right for our sponsorship." Her smooth voice breaks Taehyung of his trance.

"Yes! Yes, of course. I brought with me a binder containing the profiles of myself and the friends that wish to join me." He places the binder on her desk and slides it forward."As you will see, we are all going to, or are currently attending universities. We all receive high marks and have no records. That being said, it was recently decided among us that now would be an opportune time to request a gap year from our studies in order to search for our soul mates." Taehyung nods to close his short speech and watches as Ms. Choi flips through his binder, biting his lip nervously as she nods and hums at odd intervals.

"Well" She looks up some minutes later, shutting the binder and sliding it back towards Taehyung. "I will have to review what you have presented to me today Mr. Kim, but everything is looking good so far. You should all receive letters from your respective universities next week with my answer."

"Thank you Ms. Choi, It was a pleasure meeting you." Taehyung bows shortly and exits the room, coming face to face with the secretary from earlier.

"Follow me."

Taehyung only nods dumbly at the words, because really, how did the secretary know he was done? He trails the secretary back through the halls and is out of the building in record time. He picks up speed once reaches the outside, trying to escape the suffocating feeling of clinical white walls. Once the building was a respectable distance behind him, Taehyung pulled out his phone to check the time. Two thirty. Really? Taehyung thinks, Its only been an hour and a half?

Heaving a sigh, he unlocked his phone and clicked Minseok's name. Here goes nothing.

The call only rings twice before getting picked up.

"Taehyung! How did it go? Did she like you? Did we get the year?" A barrage of questions assaulted Taehyung before he could give a proper greeting.

"Uh, I think it went well? She said she needed to review and we'd have an answer by next week. Is everybody with you?"

A loud chorus of "yes" was all the response Taehyung got before the voices started talking all at once.

"What did SSI look like?"

"Was the CEO hot?"

"Did you make sure to tell her about my awards?"

"Was it really as white as everybody says it is?"

"Oh my god, everybody shut up!" Taehyung only laughed at Minseoks outburst. "Anyway, come to mine, we can talk there." Taehyung heard shuffling and a muffled "No, I'm not asking him if the CEO was hot stupid." before the call dropped.

Taehyung changed course and began the trek to Minseok's apartment, now with a grin on his face and a hop in his step.

Maybe this will all work out...


	3. June 5th

"It's been nearly two weeks, two! This is it, isn't it? I bet they are going to ignore us and hope we forget that we even tried for a sponsorship because it would be nicer then flat out rejecting us."

"Hakyeon, will you please calm down? These things take time, and they wouldn't just ignore us. SSI has a wonderful reputation for a reason." Minseok tried to reason from his place on the couch.

Hakyeon paused in his pacing and slowly turned to face the elder.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" The rest of the group groans when they hear his tone of voice. "Well excuse me; is my pacing bothering you hyung? Is it bothering you more than the lateness of the letter that will determine our very futures? Well sorry I didn't mean to be a burden, it's just that I'm getting older and would rather not live alone and sad for the rest of my life!" With that Hakyeon stormed out of the room, the only sound following his exit is the slam of a door.

"Well" Yoongi cleared his throat "That could have gone better."

The tension eases slowly when Jaehwan starts to crack jokes and bring life back to the remaining four in the room. While everybody began joking and playing around again, Taehyung noticed Minseok was still on the couch with a distant look in his eyes. He must have felt the stare Taehyung was giving him as they lock eyes a few moments later. Taehyung mouths you should go talk to him, to which the latter only nods before pushing off towards the hallway Hakyeon had disappeared down earlier.

It was only a few minutes later that the two eldest re-appeared, Hakyeon looking suspiciously like he had cried. But before anybody could comment, the apartment buzzer sounded. They all froze and looked at each other wide eyed.

"Do you think it could finally be..?" Jaehwan questioned slowly.

"Maybe, I mean there's nobody else that I know of that would come here. I also haven't received today's mail..." Minseok replied just as slowly before moving towards the door. Once he reached the destined space, he pressed the answer button on the buzzer.

"Hello? Yes this is. OK, thank you, I will be down in a moment." He let go of the button and turned to the boys gathered behind him.

"It's a package; I have to go sign for it. I'll be back in a minute." The atmosphere of the room fell once again as the boys dispersed to different parts of the living room behind them.

"And here I thought this would be it, maybe Hakyeon hyung is right?" Yoongi voiced from the window he was stood by. They all just glanced around at each other before sighing in defeat.

*********************************************************************

"I'm back!" Minseok called as he entered the silent apartment. He was met with various grunts in reply and a muffled "Hi hyung."

When Minseok walked into the living room area, a large box held in his arms, he saw that all the lights were off and his friends were strewn about the floor. Shuffling sideways he flicked on the light switch and walked to the center of the room. Once he was there he looked about before shaking the box slightly.

"Hey guys guess what?" He questioned with a smirk "It seems SSI decided to send a care package."

The reactions were immediate; the boys all jumping up to surround Minseok.

"So are you gonna open it? What do you think it is? Wait! I'll get scissors!" Jaehwan spoke in a rush before running off to hunt for said scissors. The other boys just watched in amusement as Jaehwan ran around yelling for the scissors to come out.

"Got them!" Jaehwan's yell was muffled through the walls but the pounding of his running feet was not. "Here, open it!" He passed the scissors to Minseok upon arrival and panted to regain his breath.

Minseok cut away the tape closing the cardboard carefully, just so he wouldn't accidentally damage its contents. Setting the scissors aside he lifted the flaps and peered into the box, along with the four others.

"I can't see" Taehyung stated helpfully before Hakyeon instructed them to sit back.

One by one Minseok pulled items from the box: Passports and tickets, a map, a binder, and a letter. A collective gasp of amazement was heard before the shouting and cheering started.

"Shh! Shh! Guys, I'm going to read the letter! Come here!" Minseok yelled in excitement. Clearing his throat he began speaking.

"Dear Mr. Kim Minseok and Company,

After much consideration and deliberation, it was decided among the board of SoulMate Search International's directors to grant your party a sponsorship. Having only received your address as the residency of which to send this information and the trip items, enclosed are the following: 10 passports paid in full through SSI- This is to allow soul mate pairs found in different countries passage to travel with the group or travel back home. 10 Ticket passes for SSI's airline- these follow the same guidelines. Both items will become invalid at the end of the 12 month trip time line. One map which shows the rout of the trip, and one binder. The binder contains a list of the cities you will visit on your journey as well as schedules to ensure you make it through the rout in the allotted 12 month period. The trip beings June 12, the plane will be departing from Busan to Sapporo, Japan at 12 pm KST.

We at SSI thank you for your patience and apologize for the prolonged wait time.

Good luck! Sincerely,

CEO Choi Yeo Jin."

The following silence was deafening, as if no one dared to speak and break the spell.

"Guys, it's happening. This is really happening!" Hakyeon was the first to break the silence, laughing in disbelief. Not long after they were all laughing, jumping, and cheering once again.

"We're going to find our soul mates!"


	4. Busan

June 12th

9:30 AM, Busan South Korea

"Hey guys, has anybody seen Yoongi hyung?" Taehyung's voice broke the excited chattering of the group.

"He told me he had to use the restroom, so I'm sure he's just looking for one." Jaehwan replied over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but wasn't that like an hour ago? Please tell me we didn't lose Yoongi."

Hakyeon chuckled nervously, "I'll call him."

Two missed calls and three rings later the call was picked up with a click.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah? You disappear, don't answer my calls, and then finally pick up with yeah? Where in the fresh hell are you?! The plane leaves in two and a half hours, and not sure if you knew but we have yet to make it to the airport- you don't even have your passport or tickets! What if we left you, huh? We still have to drive to the airport and make it through security, this was only a stop to tour around a bit because we had time but now we don't-"

"Woah! Ok, ok sorry hyung let me explain!" Yoongi cut into Hakyeons rant before it could escalate further. "I uh, funny story really, while I was looking for a bathroom I may have run into my soul mate. Surprise!" Hakyeon's jaw dropped at the younger mans words.

"Really?" He breathed out in disbelief. "That's, that's really great!"

"So I was wondering, because we're still in Korea and all, if I could stay?" An unfamiliar voice whispered after Yoongi. "Maybe you could, give my tickets to someone else? They are under SSI right? So I mean you could, like, find someone else to search with? Sorry Hyung, I really have to go." There was faint laughter before the line clicked off.

"So, we lost Yoongi." Hakyeon sighed lightly as he turned towards the group. "But he found his soul mate! Unfortunately though, we don't have time to talk because we really need to catch our flight. And maybe find a replacement Yoongi" He spared no more time before grabbing the arm of the closest boy, Jaehwan, and directing the giggly group towards the waiting van.

************************************************************

SSI airlines Flight 628, departing from Busan, South Korea to Sapporo, Japan will begin boarding shortly. All passengers please make your way to gate C-12, thank you.

The boys looked up in surprise before beginning to rush away from the security gates. With shoes half on and belts in hand, some even shoved through loops haphazardly, the boys bolted towards gate C-12.

"Why does it take so long to get through airport security? Like who decided that wa-" Taehyung was cut off as his cheek met the floor with a thud. Twin groans sounded as he slid on the floor one handed, and away from the legs tangled with his own. Grabbing his head and sitting up, Taehyung turned to find he had tripped over a boy. A cute boy with a light voice. Who was talking to him.

"What?" Smart Taehyung, first you fall on him then you miss what he says, A plus first impression.

"Oh! Ha, I was just apologizing for lying on the floor and tripping you. I'm Jimin, Park Jimin, and I may be going through some major self pity." Said boy stuck out his right hand.

"It's nice to meet you on such a nice floor Park Jimin, I'm Kim Taehyung. May I ask why you are lying on the floor in self pity?" He looked up when he heard his name to see his friends- who kept walk after his fall, how nice- waving at him to hurry up, Minseok pointing frantically to his watch. "Not that I have much time."

"No, I don't mind you asking. Long story short, some classmates used me to get a soul mate sponsorship, and when we got here for the flight, which left two hours ago, the stole my ticket and took the driver with them. The driver! Who it turns out was a friend of theirs, but she has a record and was denied sponsorship directly. So here I am, sad and on the floor." Jimin ended with a shrug, and pointed a thumb towards Taehyungs frantic friends. "I think they want you now."

Taehyung just stared at Jimin, thinking of how god damn lucky this was, before grabbing his arm and hauling the other boy up.

"Jimin! This is perfect! Our friend left us earlier because he found his soul mate, so why don't you come with us!" Taehyung was already halfway to his group before he even finished speaking, dragging a not so reluctant and smiling Jimin behind him. "Hyungs! I found a boy! His name Is Park Jimin and his friends abandoned him here so can we please, please bring him?"

The group laughed at the youngest, ruffling his hair before greeting Jimin with warm smiles.

"Ok, I know we are all happy to have a new face but the flight leaves in ten and we have to go, like now." Minseok said before tilting his head towards the C gates.

The boys seemed to get a shock from that and stared to move once more, all of them out of breath by the time they arrived at their gate.

"Welcome aboard Jimin." Taehyung heaved as he slid into one of the waiting dock seats.

"Thanks for having me." Jimin wheezed back, smiling brightly, his eyes all but disappearing.

SSI airlines flight 628 to Sapporo, Japan will now begin boarding. Group A please line up at the gate, thank you and have a safe flight.


	5. Japan

One hour into the flight and most of the boys are passed out and drooling. Most being everybody but Taehyung, who was lost in thought. He thumbed the sides of his phone as he stared out of the window, biting his lip. The quiet atmosphere of the plane, void of the boys as a distraction, allowed Taehyung to think. Which lead to his sister and her soul mate. Thoughts rushed around his mind, doubts and what if's brought an onslaught of emotion. Taehyung's glazed eye stare down with the window was only broken when a hand gently shook his arm.

"Are you ok?" Oh, Jimin's awake. Taehyung turned to look at the yawning boy next to him.

"I'm fine, really. You should go back to sleep." Taehyung tried to smile, which became more of a grimace as Jimin gave him a blank look.

"For some reason, I just can't accept that as the right answer. You don't have to tell me what it is you were thinking about if you don't want but." He reached down, popping back up with a pack of playing cards. "We can play some cards and get to know each other. There is really no way I'm falling back asleep."

Taehyung nodded dumbly and slowly put down their tray tables. The remainder of the flight carried on similarly, the two laughing and sharing their lives in short stories.

"I almost forgot to ask, when is your birthday? Mine is December thirtieth." Taehyung tilted his head and put down a card. Jimin giggled before answering.

"My birthday is October thirteenth. That makes me your hyung Taehyungie." Jimin smiled widely before teasing the younger, poking at him and laughing at his whining. A loud beep stops the two and startles the remainder of the group awake.

Attention all passengers, we will now begin our descent upon New Chitose airport. We ask that you please turn off and stow all electronics, and put your tray tables into the upright position. One last sweep of the cabin will be held to collect all garbage. We thank you for flying with us and hope you chose our airline again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyuuung, I'm bored." Jaehwan whined as he draped himself over Hakyeons shoulders. "The luggage is taking forever." Hakyeon just pushed him off in response, to which Jaehwan pouted before walking to Minseok and repeating the process. Hakyeon sighed as he watched Jaehwan go around the group; the boy was almost back to Hakyeon when the luggage claim lit up.

"Finally!" Jaehwan ran towards the conveyor belt of bags, pulling an unlucky Jimin with him.

The process of collecting everybody's bags was slow, with Taehyung missing his every time it came around and Minseok scolding him, causing it to go by uncollected again. It was almost a whole hour after they exited the plane that they entered the van.

"OK." Minseok called from the passenger seat "Let's do a head count, Taehyung is in the driver's seat, Hakyeon?"

"Back here."

"Jaehwan?"

"Present and ready!"

"Jimin?"

"Here hyung."

"That's everybody right? Yeah that's it. Well now that we are all accounted for I'll go through the itinerary. From here we drive until we reach the water separating us from the main island, we take a ferry across and from there we drive to Osaka. On our way it looks like we stop in a few cities, like Tokyo, and visit tourist locations. Uh, from Osaka it says we fly to Shanghai, China."

The boys look at each other in silence before Jimin decides to speak.

"Cool." He smiles and hits the back of Taehyung's seat "Well come on, what are we waiting for?" Taehyung only smiles back at him in the rearview mirror before speeding out of the parking lot, wheels squealing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Japan day two

"Ok guys; back to the van let's go!" Minseok corralled the boys into the car quickly before jumping into the front. "It's a three hour drive from here to our next destination, Ushiku Daibutsu, then another hour from there to our hotel in Tokyo and we are already running behind." Minseok clapped his hands twice. "Because of this, Taehyung I give you permission to get us there, fast."

Taehyung laughed in response and pressed on the gas, all the boys laughing along with Taehyung except for Hakyeon who yelled out- I don't feel safe!- though it fell on deaf ears.

Exactly three hours later the van came to a dead stop.

"Everybody out, let's go." Minseok one again called orders as he jumped out of the car. He walked some ways from the van and waited for the others to join him at what was the start of a path. Before he could explain though, Hakyeon pointed through the trees.

"Holy shit." That caused them to all look where the second eldest was pointing. Gasps and whispered curses were heard as they took in the sight.

"That's one big Buddha." Jimin whistled lowly.

"It's, 120 meters tall to be exact." Minseok read from the binder in his hands. "It also happens to be our visitation spot for today. Let's go!" He turned on his heel and led the group towards the statue.

Some minutes later and they were stood in front of the massive statue.

"Hyung, let's go inside!" Taehyung tugged on Hakyeon arm and gestured towards the statues entrance. The rest of the group agreed and walked towards the opening, leaving a gaping Jaehwan behind.

"It's so tall...and calming." He mumbled to himself before realizing he was alone. "Oh no, not again." He moved from his previous position to look for his friends only to run into some one. A tall someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Jaehwan bowed in apology, blushing and content to stay bent down. Though it seemed the stranger had different plans as a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"It's ok, you can stand up." The voice was, definitely not what Jaehwan had been expecting. He slowly straightened out, still embarrassed before he looked into the face of who he ran into. With awe he watched as the strangers left eye slowly faded in color to match the right.

"Uh, I'm Lee Jaehwan. And I guess I'm your soul mate." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly.

"Jung Taekwoon." Was all the other man said before reaching out for the hand Jaehwan still had on his neck.

"Jaehwan hyung!" Taehyung's yell startled the two out of their wordless stare. "Jaehwan hyung?" Taehyung was much closer now, along with the other boys.

"Your eye!" Hakyeon pointed out upon coming closer. "Is this?" He looked at the man beside Jaehwan.

"Yeah, and his name is Jung Taekwoon." Jaehwan bit his lip to hold his smile.

"Well that's great!" Minseok smiled at the two before getting down to business. "Will you both be coming back with us?" Before Jaehwan could answer though, Taekwoon broke his silence.

"I would like it if we could stay here. My trip ends in two days, and I have to be back in Incheon at that time." He looks at Jaehwan after in silent question.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay behind. Good luck guys!" He smiled and ran around to hug everybody before they departed. "I'll see you soon!" He called after their retreating forms, smiling when Taekwoon took his hand to lead him away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remainders of the boys were piling into the van once again when Hakyeon spoke.

"He's really gone. We're down two people and it's not even been a full week. I wonder whose next."

"For everybody's sake, let's hope it's you or Minseok hyung." Taehyung only laughed as the two offended boys yelled at him.


	6. China Pt. 1

Hour five

"Minseok hyuung" Jimin whined as the car pulled to a stop at yet another toll booth. "How much longer until we get to the airport?" When Minseok didn't answer he moved to jiggle the back of Taehyung's seat. "Taehyung, how much longer? I really need to go to the bathroom."

Taehyung squinted at Jimins declaration while Hakyeon snorted from his place in the back.

"Uh, it says here we only have one hour left." Jimin opened his mouth to make more noise when he caught a glare from Minseok, whom was cranky from lack sleep, before abruptly snapping his mouth shut.

The remaining hour of the drive was silent, and once the boys arrived at the airport they were rushing to catch their flight to Shanghai. Despite still having to use the restroom, Jimin kept quiet and stuck near Taehyung as they sped through customs.

**************************************************

"Jimin wait!" Hakyeon yelled after the fast retreating back of said boy. Jimin had rushed off the plane and had dropped his things onto the floor as soon as they got to the terminal. With the rush to make the flight, paired with little sleep the previous night, Jimin had fallen asleep before the plane even taxied and remained asleep for the two hour duration of the flight. Meaning he had never made it to a bathroom. "Taehyung, follow him and make sure he doesn't get lost."

Taehyung looked at Hakyeon incredulously "why me?"

"Because" He responded "You were the one that found him. And you're the youngest, but you know." Taehyung pouted before turning to follow the path of distraught airport goers Jimin left in his wake.

Taehyung was looking down at his phone where he was currently texting a very lost Jimin, trying to pinpoint where his hyung was, when he hit a wall and crashed to the ground.

"How embarrassing" was Taehyung's first thought, until he saw he had not run into a wall, but an extremely tall man. "Again!? Why do I keep falling on attractive men at airports!?"

He attempted to stand, only to slip and be caught around the arm by the supermodel in front of him.

"Thank you." Taehyung managed to spit out without stuttering in embarrassment, "I'm Kim Taehyung, sorry for you know, that." He laughed awkwardly as the man before him said nothing, staring at Taehyung's eyes with a blank face.

After what felt like hours the other man spoke, "The names Kris. And you're fine, no need to apologize." With that he let go and walked away, Taehyung watching before he remembered Jimin.

20 minutes and two phone calls from a peeved Minseok later, because they have a schedule to keep come on, Taehyung arrived back at the terminal with a sheepish Jimin in toe. Before Jimin could apologize for taking off, Minseok grabbed him and started walking towards the exit. Hakyeon laughed and followed close behind, leaving Taehyung to shoulder his bags and run after them.

********************************************

Two days after the airport and more than halfway up the coast to Beijing, in the city of Jinan, Taehyung spotted Kris again. Without much thought he broke from his joking group to cross the street and say hello to Kris.

"Kris!" Taehyung said waving. "It's Taehyung, from the airport." Taehyung clarified at the other mans confused look.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you. What are you doing out here?" Kris seemed to be genuinely interested as to how and why he was seeing Taehyung again.

"Oh! Well my friends and I," He pointed to the group of boys stood on the opposite side of the street, whom were currently staring at Kris. "Are on a sponsored trip to find our Soul Mates. This is our third country, and we've already lost two people. " Taehyung informed the other. Something seemed to click in Kris' mind at those words, he nodded before speaking.

"Would you happen to have any space on your trip? You see, this is my second time around the country. I came here from Canada hoping my home country would bring me luck, but I haven't found anything. And I may be running out of money. It's fine if you don't, we don't really know each other after all." Taehyung's eyes widened as Kris' story progressed and he was quickly nodding his head.

"That's fine! I'm sorry you've had such poor luck." Taehyung turned and gestured for Kris to follow him, talking all the way. "You see the short one with the circle glasses? That's Jimin, we picked him up at the airport in Korea. So he's just like you!" As they arrived in front of the group he began introductions.

"This is Cha Hakyeon, he's very good at comebacks so I'd be careful" Taehyung laughed at his hyung's offended squawk before moving on. "This is Kim Minseok, he's the oldest and likes to give orders. I already told you about Jimin hyung, but his full name is Park Jimin." After the group introduced themselves Kris shook their hands one by one before introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Wu Yifan, but I prefer Kris. I hope I'm not intruding on your trip." Smiles and assurances that he was doing no such thing were thrown around before the group started to walk again, getting to know their newest member along the way.

********************************************

The once again five member group made their way to Beijing without incident, spirits a bit dampened by the lack of results yielded in China.

"Cheer up guys!" Minseok tried to brighten the mood from his place in the passenger seat. "It looks like we are going to Moscow, Russia next. Granted we are only staying for two days, but then we start the European leg of the trip in Lisbon, Portugal! Fun right? I've always wanted to go to Europe."

But before anybody could answer Hakyeon's phone rang loudly.

"The Boys? Really hyung." Taehyung giggled from the front seat.

"Hey, it's a classic!" Hakyeon defended his ringtone before picking up "Hello? Jaehwan?! How are you?! Is that Guy nice? Are you back in Korea now? Wait hold on, I'll put you on speaker!"

Loud variations of "hello" were shouted before Jaehwan's static voice replied with equal enthusiasm.

"To answer your questions hyung, I'm fantastic! Taekwoonie is perfect and we got back a few days ago." Hakyeon seemed pacified by the response and went to continue his interrogation before Minseok spoke up.

"Have you heard from Yoongi?"

"Oh! Yeah he messaged me a few times after I told him about Japan and we saw each other on my way back to the city. His Soul Mate is very nice by the way-."

"This kid! After all we've been through and he never calls me? His favorite hyung!" Hakyeon whined in indignation before Minseok continued his rant. "I even called, and left messages! Why didn't he call back? What is he doing? I'm going to call him right now and if he doesn't answer you better go to wherever he is and make him call me!" Minseok whipped out his phone, pushing the screen harder than needed.

"Sorry? He said he didn't want to bother you guys, but now that I think about it that doesn't seem like something he'd do."

"I bet he just wanted some alone time with his Soul Mate." Jimin voiced from the back, wiggling his eyebrows at a frowning Minseok.

"Great, still nothing. I'm going to send him a text." Minseok started clicking rapidly and was surprised when he got a reply shortly after.

During the whole exchange, Kris had sat in baffled silence, looking around the car as Hakyeon rambled to Jaehwan and Minseok relayed information about how Yoongi was doing. Nobody was paying Kris any mind, with the exception of Jimin who just shrugged at him before continuing to talk with Jaehwan and Hakyeon. Kris eventually tried to catch Taehyung's eyes in the rear-view mirror, hoping for some sort of explanation only to be met with a laugh and a mouthed "welcome to the family."


	7. China Pt. 2

Beijing, China

Beijing Capital International Airport

6:00 PM

"Attention passengers, there has been a gate change. Flight 483 to Moscow, Russia will be boarding in concourse A gate 12. Again, Flight 483 to Moscow, Russia will be boarding in concourse A gate 12. We apologize for this slight delay, and hope you have a pleasant flight."

The almost incomprehensible static voice causes four of the five men to groan in annoyance. Taehyung looked sadly at the sign above him that read D14, bottom lip jutted to form a pout.

"That's all the way on the other side of the airport!" Jimin whined from where he was draped on Minseok's shoulder. The elder was quick to shrug him off and take charge, leading the group in both direction and conversation.

"Never mind the gate change" He looked pointedly at Jimin "It's all part of the experience! Now, we are almost at the halfway mark of our trip and two of our friends have already found their soul mates. I think we are doing great, yes?" Hakyeon decided this was a good time to enter his own thoughts.

"Except that the whole country of China was a bust. No offence Kris." Kris, who had not been paying attention, looked over at the mention of his name.

"Uh, none taken?" Taehyung snickered at his confused tone.

"Anyway!" Minseok yelled, effectively cutting off whatever comment Jimins open mouth indicated he was going to make "We still have Europe and the U.S., so there's no point in looking on the bad side now. I was just trying to say we haven't gone very far and have already had success. But, seen as how that apparently won't work with pessimist Hakyeon over there, I hereby call mum unless it's relevant or positive." Hakyeon crossed his arms and grumbled indistinctly, looking away from Minseok. Kris, still not paying attention nodded absentmindedly while Taehyung and Jimin laughed together. "Glad to see we are all on the same page then!" Minseok smiled brightly and clapped his hands together "And look, we even got to the gate in time for boarding!"

*******************************************

Sheremetyevo International Airport

Moscow, Russia

8 Hours later

7:25 PM

"Oh my God" Jimin groaned as he cracked his back "Why are all the flights so long, I feel as old as you Minseok Hyung!"

"Yeah, like a walking fossil!" Taehyung joined in Jimins teasing. Minseok sputtered as he tried to formulate a reply amidst the teasing laughter of the four other boys.

"I think this mum thing is working out great, I haven't felt this positive all week." Hakyeon giggled at the sight of a stricken Minseok.

"Guys, the car is here." Kris pointed to a small van parked a few feet away, effectively cutting off their teasing.

"Ah, yeah, yes! Right, the van! Ok let's go you've had your fun, I officially take back the mum!" Flustered, Minseok puffed up his red cheeks before marching to the van, loudly proclaiming the nights itinerary as he went.

*********************************************

Two days, lot's of interesting selfies, and another long plane ride later the boys found themselves in yet another country.

"Welcome to Lisbon." Minseok threw his arms open for emphasis, basking in the warmth the sun provided.

"Wow" Hakyeon spoke up "I can't wait for another week in the backseat of a car!"

Taehyung scoffed before speak "At least you don't have to drive the car hyung."

"Yeah well Its got to be better th-"

"Ok! It's been established that cars suck, Minseok hyung I think we need a break. Please?" Jimin looked at Minseok, who seemed to be in the midst of an internal struggle over sticking to his strict, well organized plan or throwing off the schedule to allow them time to recuperate. Even he had to admit it was wearing him thin.

"I second this motion" Kris, normally quiet in group discussions speaks up. Minseok sighs quietly, looking at every member individually.

"How about we compromise, instead of driving all night like I planned, we can stay at the nearest hotel and start driving tomorrow whenever we wake up. We've been making good time as it is, one day shouldn't hurt right?" Minseok gave a small hopeful smile.

"Sounds great!" Hakyeons mood seemed to have done a complete 180 as he smiled brightly, hitting Minseok on the shoulder as he passed him to get into yet another van. "What are we waiting for? Come on guys, there's a nice SSI funded hotel not even two miles from here!" Minseok squinted his eyes at Hakyeons words.

"Did you...plan this?" Taehyung's eyes widened at the words Minseok had uttered.

"Why would you think that? Haha! I bet Hyung just Googled it on his way to the van! Haha!" Taehyungs obvious fake laughter and poor acting caused Kris and Jimin to snort and Minseok to huff.

"You could have just asked me for a break instead of making a whole scene." Minseok sounded mildly offended now.

"True" Taehyung said from his new position behind the wheel "But would you have allowed us a night off if we simply asked hyung?" Minseoks mouth dropped open.

"Of course I would have!" He turned to look at the boys in the back, catching Hakyeons oh sure you would look before giving in. "Ok, fine I would have told you to suck it up but I'm just trying to be responsible!" With that the car drove off.

*******************************************

"I spy with my little eye, something blue."

"Taehyung I swear to god if it's the sky, again, I'm going to kick you out of the van." Hakyeon spoke from his place in the back. It was 9 hours into the drive to Barcelona, with one hour to go, and the group had resorted to playing I Spy for the eighth time. Each game ending abruptly because Taehyung decided to fixate on one object every round, thoroughly annoying everybody. Sans Jimin of course, who had decided to join him two rounds ago.

"Let's change the game now. What about one word stories? I say a word, then Hakyeon, Kris and so on?" Minseok asked before deciding to go ahead with the game anyway when no negative opinions were voiced.

"Once"

"Upon"

"A"

"Sky"

"I swear to god!" Hakyeon screamed from the rear yet again as Taehyung and Jimin exploded into laughter. Minseok only shook his head in defeat.

********************************************

Barcelona, Spain

"Everybody out! We will be spending the night here, so we are free to explore for the rest of the day. I was planning on going to popular or public places first such as malls or shopping districts, maybe around the pier as well." Minseok once again took control of the group.

"I vote shopping first." Kris spoke up, much to the amusement of the others. Although he didn't speak much, Kris's particularly expensive clothing brands and sheer amount of clothing gave away his love of shopping.

"Shopping it is then." And without much preamble the boys dropped of their things and headed out.

**************************************

The shopping district, Passeig de Gràcia, was a sight to behold for all of the boys.

"There has to be over a thousand shops here." Kris breathed in wonderment, causing Jimin and Taehyung to snicker at him. Kris, electing to ignore their fun at his expense, decided to explore what the shops had to offer.

The group went in and out of many low and high end stores, the Prada store adventures consisted of Minseok telling them they could barely afford the dust in the air, let alone the actual merchandise.They were going exiting yet another expensive store, minus Minseok whom had refused entering on the grounds of "the temptations being too much" when Jimin spotted something.

"Hey guys," He whispered "look over there; it looks like a walking chicken." He pointed across the street at the back of a man in a large feathered coat. Taehyung looked at the man, who still hadn't noticed four boys openly staring at him, in amazement, breathing out a quite I want one . Hakyeon seemed to get bored fast though, and walked over to where Minseok lingered at the entrance of a nearby store. Kris looked at the younger two with a raised brow.

"I'm going to ask him where he got it." Kris had decided after some time of staring, if neither of the younger boys would, it was up to him to find out where Taehyung could try on his own chicken coat. When Kris was within ear shot of the chicken man, who still hadn't noticed anything amiss, he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me? My friends and I were wondering where...you got your...coat." Kris's voice died off when the chicken man had turned around and proved to be much more attractive than a chicken. It was also at this point he saw not chicken mans eye color swirl, and he knew that he found who he'd been searching for. Not chicken man sucked in a quiet gasp, breathing out an introduction.

"I'm Tao...I can't believe you found me."


	8. Barcelona

Barcelona, Spain

Passeig de Gràcia

On the other side of the street, Jimin and Taehyung were frozen, leaning forward to see what was happening between Chicken Man and Kris.

"Taehyung? Jimin?" Hakyeon asked when he noticed the younger boys gawking across the street. "What are you doing?"

"We're watching Kris ask Chicken Man where he got his coat, but I think something happened because Chicken Man is just staring at Kris kind of funny." Taehyung replied without even looking at Hakyeon.

"Uh, ok. Minseok you mind coming here?" Hakyeon waved over the eldest member, now also watching Kris and the mystery man.

Minseok looked up from where he was taking a selfie with his coffee to find the rest of his group staring across the road. Confused he pocketed his phone and sidled up to Hakyeon.

"You know, it's not polite to stare so openly at others." Minseok chided as he was still not sure as to what his friends were doing.

"Yeah but this is Kris, and If my suspicions are correct he might have just met someone important. I mean he hasn't moved in like twenty minutes from what the kids have said, and judging by the look on Chicken Man's face something definitely happened." Hakyeon replied, all while never moving from his position of observation. "Chicken Man? What?" Minseok muttered in utter confusion before speaking up.

"Well, ok then. I'm just gonna go over there now." He gestured across the street before stepping away from the strange group.

"Minseok wait!" Hakyeon shouted as he frantically reached for the elder's sleeve. "You can't interrupt them!" Minseok gave a long suffering sigh.

"Well Hakyeon, seen as how we don't actually know this guys significance he could be literally anybody. Plus we are still on a schedule with today being our only break; do you really want to be stuck here for however long their statue game goes?" Minseok gave a pointed look before breaking out of Hakyeons hold and walking calmly towards Kris.

"Geez, what did I do wrong." Hakyeon huffed.

"You did interrupt Minseok hyungs very serious important coffee time. He was even taking a selfie, you know not to bother him until he's done." Taehyung replied in mock disappointment, shaking his head. Hakyeon couldn't even defend himself, knowing the truth in the others words.

He settled for crossing his arms and pouting at Minseoks back.

**************************************************************************

Across the street

"I'm Tao...I can't believe you found me." The man-Tao - looked at Kris with wide eyes.

"Uhmhi." Was all Kris could get out in his shock, thoughts a jumbled mess.

Oh god Kris what kind of noise was that?!

He's so Cute! Wait, cute? Hot definitely hot.

I was supposed to be smooth.

Oh god.

That was so not smooth.

Why isn't he talking? Did I scare him? Is he disappointed?!

Should I apologize?

Do I still ask where he got his coat?!

A distant shout jolted Kris out of his warring mind.

"Minseok Wait! You can't interrupt them!" Oh no.

Kris had almost forgotten that his group would most definitely be waiting for him. Panicked he said the first things that came to his mind.

"That's a nice coat; too bad chicken is not my style. Though for you I think it could become my favorite meal." I'm finished; he's going to ask for a divorce.

One look at Tao's undecipherable expression had Kris' panic increase tenfold. In an attempt to save face Kris tried to lean against the structure next to him.

A wheeled clothing rack.

"I mean, hey I'm Kris-."

In no time at all he was on the ground covered in the clearance section.

Seemingly unable to take it anymore, Tao started cracking up, along with what sounded like four other traitorous voices.

Minseok was, as Kris looked away from Tao, suddenly looking down at him.

"On my way over I thought I'd have to push you to get your attention, but it looks like you did that on your own." Minseok smirked cheekily before noticing Kris's eyes. "Hakyeon was right..."

"What was that?" Hakyeon whispered into Minseoks ear, causing him to scream in fear.

"Nothing! And don't sneak up on me like that!" Minseok yelled at a smug Hakyeon, hand clutched against his racing heart.

"Yeah Hakyeon hyung, Minseok hyung is an old man! You can't scare the elderly like that." Jimin laughed before hiding behind Taehyung when Minseok turned to glare at him. Taehyung put his arms up in surrender as Minseok came closer.

"Why you little-"

"Absolutely wonderful young man!" Hakyeon cut in before the other could tear Jimin apart. "Minseok! Come meet Tao, He looks really cool and definitely shouldn't have murder as a first impression of us!" Hakyeon grabbed Minseok around the shoulders and steered him towards Tao. "Kris why don't you give introductions, hmm?" Hakyeon nudged the downtrodden man with his foot.

"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat. "This is, uh, Hakyeon. He normally acts how Minseok is acting right now. Minseok is the small one in front of him." Both men looked affronted. "Over there are Jimin and Taehyung, Jimin has the hat by the way. They are the youngest." Taehyung and Jimin waved jovially despite the lackluster introduction.

"Hello, I'm Tao." Tao smiled shyly at of all the new faces, shuffling marginally closer to Kris.

Taehyung glanced around at the now awkwardly silent group and decided to help out.

"So...dinner?"

***************************************************************

Dinner had been a success, with everybody learning about Tao and where he found his coat. At one point Kris had almost started crying when it was discovered Tao had left China the same day he'd arrived.

It was also over dinner that they decided Kris would stay behind with Tao, much like the previous pairs had, before returning to their home. They parted ways later that night, but not before Minseok grilled Kris and made him promise to call unlike some others.

********************************************************************

6:50 AM

BCN Airport

It was the next day and the boys found themselves at yet another airport.

"Time for Rome! Italy seems like it'll be nice, the airport we're going to is even called the Leonardo da Vinci International Airport. Ah, how cool is that?" Minseok was back to his trip enthusiastic self, ready to bring the mood up in the sleep deprived group.

"Why are you so chipper?" Hakyeon whined "It's six in the morning! What kind of animal is happy being on such a schedule?"

Minseok elected to ignore that, as he was happy to be leading them once again on his meticulously planned itinerary. It wasn't until they were all sat in the gate and more awake that Minseok spoke again.

"So we're heading to Rome first, which we all know. Then we'll be free of plane rides for a while, but that also means lots of driving. We will be going up Italy to Florence and Milan, and then we cut across Switzerland to Paris, France. After a few days in Paris we go across Belgium to Germany, where our last stop in Mainland Europe is-Berlin!" Minseok explained the next two weeks to the group cheerily, mentally marking off where they will stop and for how long. He was met with an enthusiastic Cool! From Taehyung and a loud snore from Hakyeon, Jimins reaction somewhere in between.

"Flight 186 to Rome, Italy will now begin boarding seats A-C. Flight 186 to Rome, Italy is now boarding."

***************************************************************

Exactly two hours later and the group were touring Rome; Taehyung seemed to be the most excited despite Minseoks previous enthusiasm.

"We should go to the Coliseum next! Then we should get a real Italian meal and gelato and then we can go to that bridge with the dome that always shows up when you search images of Rome!" Taehyung was practically jumping at this point, much to the despair of passersby.

"Whoa! Chill there Tae, the old rocks aren't going to run away." Jimin laughed at his friends sudden hyper attitude.

"See this is why Taehyung isn't allowed to order his own drinks on the plane." Hakyeon said, shaking his head as he draped an arm over Minseoks shoulders.

"Like I was supposed to know he'd be capable of drinking so much Red Bull! The flight was only 70 minutes long for god sake, I thought I could get a nap in." Minseok huffed as he shrugged out from under Hakyeons arm. "Let's just let him run off his steam. All I have planned for today is exploring the city anyway, which he seems all too ready for."

With a light chuckle they all set off behind Taehyung who was very much ready to run off his energy.

************************************************************

"Tae why. Tae. Please." Jimin was trying to get out of bed with little success.

Taehyung had, in fact, spent the whole day previous running the group around all of Rome's sights. Only to crash immediately upon entering their hotel room.

Jimin was starting to regret having Taehyung share a room with him as the boy was currently a dead weight across his chest.

"Taehyuung I need to go to the bathroom!" Jimin yelled into the sleeping boys ear.

He was also regretting shutting the door joining their room to Hakyeon and Minseok's last night. Jimin was ready to just roll them both onto the floor to rid himself of Taehyungs octopus hold, but it seemed the slumbering boy had other plans.

"Oh thank god you woke- HOLY SHIT!" Jimin went from happy to disgusted in mere seconds as what he thought was Taehyung waking up, was actually Taehyung getting sick.

On Jimin.

"Ok that's it! I'm done! Minseok! Hakyeon! Take him!" Jimin yelled as he crashed off the bed and scrambled to open the adjoining door.

"Wha?" Hakyeon mumbled from his bed.

"Taehyung just puked all over me! I'm done! Come take care of him, I need to shower! Oh god it's so warm." Jimin whined as he turned and ran into the bathroom.

Hakyeon snorted before cracking up completely. Minseok walked out of the bathroom in time to see Hakyeon crying in laughter. Upon seeing his confusion Hakyeon explained.

"T-Taehyung threw up all over Jimin! Oh my god, Jimin came in here, he was such a mess, this is the best day of my life!" Hakyeon was starting to calm down, whipping the tears from his cheeks.

"I should have known this would happen." Minseok shook his head. "Every time Tae eats too much sugar and caffeine he gets sick. He must have eaten more than I thought..." Minseok trailed off before continuing. "In any case, I just showered so you have to go!" Hakyeons bright smile instantly vanished.

"You monster."


	9. (France to) Berlin Pt. 1

Dijon, France

11:00 PM

Taehyung was alone. Well, not exactly, but it felt that way. He was the only member of the remaining four boys awake-- he'd been driving for eleven hours now, though he felt he deserved it a bit after the "Incident" of that morning.

It was to the melody of his friends light snoring and the radios dull buzz that his mind left him.

It's been a while, he thought as he pulled out of yet another toll booth. Taehyung hadn't had time to really think since Japan and Jaehwans departure. Life had started to move too rapidly, then Kris showed up and Taehyung just, forgot. 

Seeing, or rather hearing, two of his closest friends finding their Soul Mates had slowly pushed the events of his pre-trip fears out of his mind. But now, now he was alone in a mental sense, in the dark quiet of the night and he was beginning to feel guilt creep up his throat. How could he forget about his sister? He didn't even remember the last time he called his mother if he was honest.

Some son you are huh? Taehyung bitterly laughed in his head. Your friends are happy and suddenly you let your guard down? That's pretty weak; your family hasn't had the best history, what makes you think you are any different? Taehyung sighed.

He really wanted his friends to wake up and talk to him. He wanted to keep forgetting. Too bad luck didn't work like that.

Taehyung was starting to feel selfish now, it wasn't his sister's fault—he just wanted to be happy.

I'm going to call mom tomorrow, I'll talk to them both. Taehyung tried to reassure himself. I can have a good time; I'm allowed to do that. I need to just stop having expectations. I won't meet my Soul Mate and that's ok. At least I know they are alive.

It wasn't working, but beggars can't be choosers. With that last thought, he let his mind wander to what he'd say to his family tomorrow and drove on.

*******************************************************

Paris, France

2:00 AM

"Time to wake up!" Taehyung screeched as he slowly cranked up the radio volume. He had finally arrived at their destined city, needing Minseok awake to direct him on where to go. But it wouldn't hurt to have them all up, right?

"Oh my god, turn that shit down!" Hakyeon yelled from the back, his head had unfortunately been resting beside a speaker. "I think I'm deaf! What's that ringing, do you hear the ringing!? Taehyung you've ruined me!"

"Enough dramatics Hakyeon, the only ringing I'm hearing is your loud voice so hush." Minseok threw back as he rubbed his eyes. "It's too early for this."

Jimin was the only one that made no noise, mostly because he had somehow remained passed out.

"How on earth did he stay asleep?" Taehyung mused aloud, glancing at his friend in the rear view mirror. "Really, who could sleep through Hakyeon hyungs yelling?" Hakyeon groaned in annoyance but seemed too tired to bite back at Taehyung's comment.

"So Minseok hyung, which hotel is it?" Taehyung smiled cheekily at the older man, earning a resigned sigh in response.

"Take a left up here."

**********************************************************

Three days later and Paris unfortunately yielded no results, but the group carried on without a hitch.

"So boys," Minseok spoke as they settled themselves into the car "while we didn't find anybody in Paris, we had a nice time right? Ok, anyway, now we will be going to Belgium. Brussels to be specific, and then up through Germany, and from Berlin we will be exiting mainland Europe to England. Good? Good!" His cheer caused the rest of the crew to smile despite the slight disappointment hanging in the air.

"Yeah, let's have a good week Minseok hyung." Jimin smiled at him before turning his attention towards the rest of the cars inhabitants. "So who wants to play some car games?"

**********************************************

"I won fair and square! I got the best score, you're just mad because you can't hit high notes like me!" Jimin was currently yelling into what appeared to be the trunk, where Hakyeon was sprawled out on the seats.

"yeah, no. I'm saying I won because I'm better and older and my score was way higher!" Hakyeon yelled back, never one to back down.

An hour and a half after Jimins suggestion of car games had lead to this point. Minseok was really regretting his suggestion of a crude phone based version of karaoke. He sighed as Taehyung joined the argument.

"I think you are forgetting my mad rap skills, I obviously won lets be real here." Taehyung tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

"Rap totally doesn't count as karaoke!" Hakyeon huffed.

"I'm pretty sure what you did does not constitute as rap at all." Jimin shook his head before returning to his original target. "You-"

"I win! I am the winner! I won, it's me! My game my rules you are all disqualified for fighting!" Minseok shouted before Jimin and Hakyeon could utter another word.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Taehyung spoke up.

"How about that sky, am I right?"

Hakyeon could only cry in defeat.

***************************************************

Brussels, Belgium

3:00 PM

Hakyeon let out a low whistle when they opened the door to their hotel room.

"Are you sure SSI didn't give us a house?" Hakyeon asked as he explored the room further. "Honestly I thought the marble sinks in Paris were amazing but this, this is crazy." The ceilings were all high swelling arches, and there was even a chandelier in the kitchen.

"You're telling me hyung, I think we should just stay here forever, I even had complementary food on my pillow!" Jimin was maybe a little too excited for the free mints and chocolates.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble kids, but this is the shortest stop on our trip. We will only be here for one day, technically starting today. This time tomorrow we will be on our way to Frankfurt, Germany." Minseok spoke from where he was stood by the door. "Which is why we're going out now." And with that he was walking down the hall.

It was when they were all rushing to follow Minseok that Hakyeon spoke incredulously.

"He did not call me a kid. Minseok!"

************** 12:10 AM*********

"I'm so tired" Jimin whined as he hobbled towards the hotel door.

The group had spent the rest of the day walking around the city and even driving to the coast. After dinner, per Taehyungs request, the group even tried out the local nightlife.

"Jimin, come talk to me when you drive for sixteen hours straight until like, six in the morning." Taehyung shot back as he opened the door.

"Why you gotta one up me like that?" Jimin mumbled as he shuffled towards his room. "Goodnight!"

Hakyeon followed close behind, almost running into his own room without so much as a farewell. Minseok shook his head, but smiled nonetheless before turning to Taehyung.

"You ready to sleep too?" Minseok questioned the boy.

"Um, yeah. Well- no actually, I'm not." Taehyung spoke quietly, wringing his hands. The boys tone had suddenly fallen. "Hyung would you, stay up with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course Tae," Minseok put his arm around the younger mans shoulder, worry leaking into his voice. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm sorry hyung. Maybe another time? I just want to be with someone right now." Taehyungs voice was small and that only worried Minseok further, but he trusted Taehyung and dropped the subject.

"Well how about we go watch T.V. in my room, yeah? Then we can sleep and you won't be alone all night." Minseok said, already tugging Taehyung towards his room.

Three hours later and Taehyung finally closed his eyes.

He forgot to call his mother.

***********************************************

Frankfurt, Germany

7:00 PM

Inside Hotel Room 38B

Taehyung was alone, though this time it was in the physical sense. The others had gone out to get dinner; Taehyung had insisted on staying at the hotel to rest after the days driving.

The phone he held buzzed into his ear three times before it clicked on.

"Hi mom."

"Taehyung! My baby, how have you been? Are you safe? Healthy? Your sister misses you, you know. We've been having fun though, don't worry about us here!" Listening to his mothers rambling caused a small smile to catch his lips, but it dropped at the mention of his sister.

"That's good mom. I've been great, really! You remember Jaehwan and Yoongi right? They both found their Soul Mates. We even ran into two new people, Kris and Jimin, but I can tell you about them when I get home. I, uh, just wanted to say I love you guys. I'm really sorry I haven't called."

"No, no! Don't apologies baby, I understand you're excited to be doing this it's ok. This is a big deal." Taehyung tried not to notice the way his mother's breath hitched, he knew she was just as scared as him. "Did you, want to talk to your sister?" Taehyung nodded before realizing his mother couldn't see him.

"Yeah, yeah, if that's ok." He heard his mother hum before the phone rustled. The muffled sounds of movement and his mother's voice calling out to his sister set him on edge.

Taehyung heard a beep before his mother's voice spoke to him.

"You're on speaker baby."

Taehyung could hear his sisters mumbling clearly now, but he decided to try anyway.

"Hey sis" He called out softly, he didn't get a clear response but that was expected. "I'm doing well, I hope you are too. My friends have found their Soul Mates and are very happy, so it's been a good trip so far—"

Taehyung was cut off by the distant sound of the hotel door being opened.

"I'm sorry I have to go, love you bye." He rushed to end the call, not fully understanding why he felt the need to continue hiding. But it felt safe, he felt safe. He wiped a tear off his cheek that he didn't even know had fallen before going out to greet his friend.

Not much longer now.

****************************************************

Berlin, Germany

10:08 AM

"This is it boys! Our last mainland stop, who's ready?" Minseok bounced excitedly in his seat. "I can't wait to see America! Well, I hope I find my Soul Mate of course but now that I'm this close it seems really exciting!"

Taehyung laughed at Minseoks childish antics.

"Well hyung, where to first?" Taehyung asked. The group had settled into their hotel earlier, and were ready to run around the new city.

"I think we should take a vote!" Jimin piped up from behind Taehyung. "That way it's fair and we get some freedom."

"I hate to agree with Jim over there but I am so sick of this itinerary telling me what to do." Hakyeon nodded his head gravely, laughing at Jimins offended gasp.

"Well, fine, I guess we can vote. We can go to Gendarmenmarkt square for shopping or we can take one of those walking tours through the city and parks. So, those for shopping say aye!" Minseok declared.

"Aye!" 

"Aye!" Taehyung and Hakyeon chorused together.

"Well this is just great. A split." Jimin was already thinking of how to settle the new dilemma."So, coin flip? Best two of three?"

Three flips later and the group was readying themselves for a long walking tour, one Hakyeon wasn't going to give in quietly too. With a sigh and a smile, Minseok jumped out of the immobilized car.

"To the park we go!"


	10. Berlin Pt. 2

Berlin, Germany

12:00 PM

Two hours into the tour and it was—finally, in Hakyeons humble opinion—drawing to a close. The group was meandering through the third, and last, park of the day when Jimin spoke up.

"Hey Minseok hyung, are you ok?" Jimin had noticed the others strange mood changes from the moment they had entered the park to the exit that was fast approaching. Startled, Minseok looked up from his shoes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good Jimin." Minseok gave his best everything is fine here smile, but dropped it after a minute. "Ok, fine, I don't really know? I was happy and excited when we walked into the park! My heart was pounding and it got really hot but I thought it was the air and my imagination you know? As we got closer to the end of the path it started to fade and got cold, I guess I didn't know how to handle it. Strange, right? I wonder wh-"

"Holy shit!" Hakyeon screamed as a soccer ball nailed Minseok in the face.

"He's out cold!" Taehyung yelled from where he dropped onto his knees, shaking Minseok's shoulder roughly. "What do we do, take him to the hospital!?" 

"Hey! You! This is your fault isn't it? What the hell were you doing kicking a ball like that!" Hakyeon yelled angrily as he spotted an approaching stranger, one who happened to be wringing his hands and biting his lip guiltily.

"Sorry! I honestly didn't mean to! I was just playing with some friends and I started to feel weird, and the next thing I know my kick misses, the ball hits the goal post and sails over here. I'm really sorry, it was an accident! I'll pay for the doctor bills, or lunch or something!" The small, dark haired stranger spoke rapidly, holding his hands up in surrender.

Jimin held onto Hakyeons arm through out the interaction, just in case the other did anything irrational. Though the boy himself, and even Taehyung look ready to pounce on the new guy. It seemed they all had a weak spot for their hyung.

Before anybody could make another move though, Minseok groaned loudly.

"Oh god, why is it so bright?" It seemed as though the hit to the face didn't keep him out for long. "Why am I on the ground? And what the in the world hit me?" Minseok was growing more confused. The confusion only escalated when he spotted Hakyeon being held back by Jimin, and Taehyung staring intently at his face.

Minseok heard shoes scuffle on his other side and slowly turned to see...the sun. Minseok squinted but couldn't identify anything besides the glare of the sun behind what must have been the culprit of his pain.

"This asshole put you to sleep with a soccer ball, I swear to god I'm going to ki- oh come on!" Hakyeon began his angry rant only to fall short at the sight of the stranger's iris swirling when Minseok squinted up at him.

Jimin started to cackle, anger dissipating slightly as he noticed the change too.

"What?" Minseok only became more confused, looking to Taehyung who had now stood up, holding a hand out to Minseok.

"Come on hyung, I think we need to get you some headache medicine for when the pain catches up." Taehyung smiled as the other slowly got to his feet. "But first..." Taehyung clamped his hands on Minseoks shoulders and turned him around to face the stranger. "Introductions!"

Hakyeon still seemed put off by the new guy, and only sighed as the realization slowly overcame his friend.

"You're-! You-! My face, you hit me, but you and me-?" Minseok was ecstatic, to say the least.

The other man nodded frantically "Yeah I, wow ok hi."

The two looked at each other a moment at a loss for word before Jimin whistled lowly, coughing out an "awkward" under his breath.

"Oh! Oh, yes I should introduce myself! I'm Minseok, well Kim Minseok, and these are my friends Hakyeon, Jimin, and Taehyung." He pointed them out respectively, flustered by the strangers unwavering gaze.

"Hello, I'm Luhan. It's nice to meet you all! Especially you Minseok, I dare say I've never seen someone as cute and small as you!"

Bad idea.

Taehyung, sensing the eruption Minseok was about to have by being referred to as both "cute" and "small" in the same sentence, decided to jump in.

"Isn't that great? We are all so happy to meet you Luhan, now let's go get our Minseok hyung some medicine!" He quickly clamped on the elders shoulders again, steering him towards the van. Hakyeon and Jimin giggled behind their hands before taking Luhan by both his elbows and dragging him too.

"Luhan is so not going to survive!" Hakyeon laughed outright to Jimin, talking right over said boys head. Jimin could only agree while Luhan complained indignantly at Hakyeons assumptions, and the fact that he couldn't keep talking to his precious tiny soul mate.

***************************************************************

"I don't think we'll have to go to the hospital, it doesn't seem like he got a concussion or anything."

They were all sat in the car outside of the hotel. Minseok had already taken medicine with water of dubious quality he had found under his seat. Taehyung had been "examining" Minseok for the past ten minutes and now deemed him healthy.

"Ok but, how do you know?" Hakyeon asked from where he draped himself over Minseok's seat.

"His pupils aren't dilated or anything...I'm pretty sure that's how you check." Taehyung smiled sheepishly, but it wasn't really his fault Minseok refused to go to a professional.

Luhan, whom was still in the car, smartly remained quite despite the crushing urge to do something. He really wanted to help Minseok, but knew the others—Hakyeon—would chew him up for "insinuating he knew better" than the eldest's lifelong friends.

"Let's just go inside ok? And yes Luhan is going too, so don't give me that look Hakyeon." Minseok was stern despite the dull throbbing still present behind his eyes. He was also much more nervous and excited about being alone with Luhan-- Luhan his soul Mate, god that felt great to say-- than he let on. 

"Why are you still looking at me? Out! Let's go!" with that he hopped out of the car, the others following close behind.

The walk through the lobby was uneventful, but the elevator ride was a whole other matter. With Taehyung no longer filling the silence with his "examination" diagnostics on Minseok, it was painfully silent. Every attempt Luhan made to break the ice was left with him couching dryly and not actually saying anything.

"Finally!" Minseok breathed under his breath once the hotel door clicked open. "I'm going to go to my room with Luhan, alone, so we can talk." He asserted before the group could even take off their shoes or debate with him, and drug the boy away.

Unfortunately, Luhan could still see the three others. Taehyung's wide off putting smile, Hakyeons closed fist, and Jimins I'm watching you gestures followed him all the way to his Soul Mates room.

'I'm going to die here' was the last thought that flitted through Luhans head before Minseok's door shut behind him.

*************************************************************************

Hotel "Living Room"

The three remaining men were sat around the TV, occasionally casting glances at their eldest friends door.

Hakyeon and Taehyung had always been a bit overprotective of Minseok despite his age over them. He was the one that everybody in their friend group confided in; he was the backbone and their unyielding support whether he knew it or not. Jimin, meanwhile, had grown attached to Minseok as an older brother figure over the course of the trip.

These facts obviously justified their distrust of Luhan despite him being Minseoks Soul Mate. The man did injure Minseok after all.

It had now been some hours since they arrived back and the two aforementioned men were still shut away. Hakyeon and Jimin had fallen asleep at some point in the past few minuets, leaving Taehyung awake.

He took the now peaceful mood as an opportunity to text Jaehwan, Yoongi, and Kris about Luhan and the incident he caused. That went over about as well as he thought it would, even Kris expressed concern after laughing through emojis for a solid ten minutes.

Soul Mates really aren't perfect, are they?

Taehyung was quick to chase his friends into sleep after that thought.

******************************************************************

Berlin Tegel Airport

7:30 AM

It was finally time for the group to move on and leave a very reluctant Minseok behind.

Flight 448 to London, England will begin boarding in thirty minutes. Flight 448 to London, England will begin boarding in thirty minutes. Thank you.

Minseok jumped at the announcement, visibly upset. Luhan rubbed a comforting hand on his arm slowly. It had been three days since the boys met Luhan, and one day since they genuinely accepted and admitted to liking him.

"Minseok hyung, you do realize you are coming with us right?" Jimin laughed at Minseoks jumpy appearance.

The elder had insisted on following the boys to London under the pretense of seeing Luhan's favorite soccer team.

"But once we are in London, you'll be going off on your own and I'll go back home! What will you do without me? And my itinerary! You need it to help you!" Minseok was nervous about leaving them to travel foreign countries without him, especially with Taehyung being the youngest.

"Minseok it'll be fine, I can watch out for them. You were fine when Yoongi and Jaehwan left with strangers, just in case you forgot." Hakyeon shot back as they reached their terminal.

"That's different! They were going back to Korea, a place we know, not America!" Minseok huffed before sitting down forcefully.

"We will be ok, I promise hyung. You need to be happy too, and go back home with Luhan! He needs to meet the other boys and your family, remember?" Taehyung smiled brightly to lighten his friend mood.

He wasn't really worried about the foreign places himself. Taehyung knew that when either Hakyeon or Jimin—whomever found their Soul Mate last—went back home, he would go with them.

No sense continuing to look for false hope.

************************************************************

Heathrow Airport, London

8:30 AM

"Make sure you eat lots of food ok? Hakyeon be careful and don't lose them! If I hear one bad thing I will fly right to wherever you are, got it? And call me every day, you better not forget!" Minseok was yelling as Luhan dragged him away from the other boys.

Despite already saying their goodbyes, Minseok couldn't quite part with his friends yet. They had collectively—sans Minseok—decided it would be better for them to split at the airport now, as opposed to waiting until the group had to leave for America.

Luhan had also decided to buy the next flight out of there, which began boarding in ten minuets.

"That hyung is really something, isn't he?" Jimin laughed as he watched their disappearing forms.

Taehyung and Hakyeon chimed in their agreements before the latter officially stepped into his new role of "leader."

"Ok boys, as the new man in charge I declare first we get our bags and all that fun shit, check in at the hotel, and then we can do whatever!"

The resounding cheers made Hakyeon feel proud, he would show Minseok he was completely capable of taking care of Taehyung and Jimin on his own.

**************************************************************************

"Would you please, for the love of god, stop calling me! We miss you too Minseok, but its been one day! Plus it's five in the morning!" Hakyeon went quiet as he listened to the other before snorting loudly. "Of course you'd have a copy of the damn itinerary; well I didn't want to wake them up so early today! And quite frankly I would like to sleep too. Goodbye Minseok, I'm turning my phone off now!"

True to his word Hakyeon shut off the device completely before collapsing back onto the springy hotel bed.

He was going to burn that itinerary the next time he had to so much as think about it

***************************************************************************

Unbeknownst to Hakyeon, Taehyung and Jimin sat giggling outside his door. Minseok had called them both multiple as well, but they knew it would be ten times worse for their hyung.

"Hey Jimin, do you think we should make Hakyeon hyung a nice breakfast in bed for all his troubles?" Taehyung smirked mischievously at the boy next to him.

"Why Taehyung, I do believe that's the best idea you've had all week."


	11. London

London, England

6:30 AM

"Oh wow! That was so great—did you see his face?! This is the best day ever! I can't breathe, hold me Taehyung!" Jimin was screeching in near tears as they ran out of the hotel.

Suffice to say Hakyeon didn't quite appreciate their breakfast efforts.

"That was so worth the stain we'll probably have to pay for on the kitchen ceiling!" Taehyung was just as giggly, chest heaving as they slowed to a stop.

The boys finally ended hunched over at a street corner some blocks from the hotel. As they calmed down they realized one very unfortunate detail—they were slightly lost.

"Uh...Jimin? Do you by chance have your phone?" Taehyung asked slowly, realizing the familiar weight of his own device was vacant in his pocket.

"Haha, no. But you do right?" Taehyung shook his head "No? Great, ok this is fine! We are fine!" Jimin was not fine.

He reached up, scratching the back of his neck roughly. Jimins face scrunched in thought before he exclaimed a loud "Aha! I got it! I have my wallet, right? Bound to be some spare change in there! So lets find one of those cool telephone boxes and call Hakyeon hyung, and if he refuses we can always get Minseok hyung to harass him." Taehyung nodded along to Jimins idea before pushing his shoulder lightly.

"That's a great idea! Only problem is, where would we find those telephone boxes and what is Hakyeon hyungs number." Jimin froze at that, mouth opening and closing dumbly.

"Well shit."

************************************************

8:00 AM

Hakyeon sighed loudly in frustration, pulling at his hair as he clicked off another call from Minseok. It had been two hours since he lost Jimin and Taehyung, and one hour since Minseok found out.

Hakyeon knew he should've disabled the tracking app on their phones.

He was currently running down a busy street packed with foreigners and locals alike, darting in and out of shops and, what was it, Pubs? Before getting slammed to a halt. A large crowed was gathering and he really didn't have time for this shit. Hakyeon caught a quick glance of what appeared to be a soul mate couple meeting, their hug garnering applause from the bystanders, before he rushed away to find his younger dev—companions.

Where could those brats have run off too?

Unbeknownst to Hakyeon, the two he was searching for were closer than anticipated.

"Jimin! Hey, look! Was that Hakyeon hyung?!" Taehyung slapped Jimins shoulder as he spoke.

Jimin looked away from the window where he had been observing two just-met Soul Mates before following Taehyungs pointing finger. Right across from them was Hakyeon, pushing through the crowed of on lookers with a crazed face.

"It totally is! Let's follow him, I bet he's looking for us!" Jimin grabbed Taehyung and pulled him from the stool he was perched on. "Come on, you can finish your ice cream on the go."

And with that they set off to hopefully not lose their hyung again.

******************************************************************

"Sir! Sir! Would you like to have a pamphlet on our hair care produ—"

"No thanks." Hakyeon swiftly cut off the sales lady before beginning to move away.

Taehyung and Jimin are so going to get it.

"But sir I can see your roots really are in desperate need of a touch up!" Her shrill voice ground Hakyeon to a stop immediately.

"Excuse me?" He turned around slowly, hands coming to rest across his chest. "You did not just insult my hair." Hakyeon swore he heard giggling to his right but ignored it in favor of the outrageous woman in front of him.

"Oh! Oh no! I would never do such a thing! I was simply saying, from an expert's point of view that it needs just a touch up, some flare and it'll be just fabulous! I'll even give a discount hmm? What do you say?" The woman was severely backpedaling, not wanting to cause a scene and lose clientele.

Hakyeon shifted his weight slightly, still squinting suspiciously, but decided her offer wouldn't hurt. One must look presentable for their Soul Mate, yes? With that thought in mind, Hakyeon nodded before sniffing dramatically.

"I'll take your offer Ms., but only because I feel generous today." And with that he waltzed into the shop, a quiet "So I was thinking we could go bl—" sounding before the door shut.

Across the street Taehyung and Jimin were looking at each other incredulously.

"Taehyung...what just happened?"

"I think Hakyeon hyung abandoned looking for us to get his hair dyed."

*******************************************************

9:30 PM

Taehyung and Jimin were laying on the floor of the hotel, or more accurately the carpeted hallway outside their hotel room.

It had been a tiring day, and the boys may have gotten distracted by the cool shop across from the hairdresser Hakyeon had disappeared into earlier.

And then a food cart a few feet away from that.

Then another shop some feet from the food cart.

So maybe they had ended up losing Hakyeon.

Again.

But fortunately, as it had rounded late afternoon the boys had found the sense to ask for directions to their hotel. Not the best method as they still had no idea where they were going, but they found it eventually. All that was left was to sit and wait for their hyung to return.

"Jimin" Taehyung whined "It's been hours, where could he possibly be?" Jimin lolled his head to the side, looking at the other boy before shrugging nonsensically.

"No idea. Hey, do you think room service works in the hallway?"

"You mean like, hallway service?"

"Yeah, exactly the same but in a hallway, they'd do it right?"

"That is by far the stupidest shit I've ever heard. And I hate you." Hakyeons voice rang out as he rounded the corner, coming upon the two half asleep boys.

The reactions were immediate.

"Hyung! I've missed you! Please feed me!"

"Woah you got blond hair to cover the old man grey streaks!"

Jimin got a whack to the head for his comment before both were crushed into the eldest's arms.

"God, you kids nearly killed me! Minseok would not stop calling. He saw my phone was somewhere in the city, while both of yours were here and he flipped! Also never scare me like that again; I thought I lost you assholes forever!" Hakyeon pulled them closer to him, squeezing them into a tight circle.

"Aww, don't cry hyung! We didn't mean to run, you were just in a murderous rage this morning and we kind of wanted to live." Taehyung patted Hakyeons arm gently.

Seeming to remember the details of that morning Hakyeon nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Well this has been fun hasn't it? Too bad you won't live to see tomorrow."

**************************************************

Dublin Airport, Dublin Ireland

11:10 AM

"That sure was an eventful week, ey Tae?" Jimin elbowed Taehyung lightly, giggling as the other snapped out of his sleepy trance.

"Huh? Yeah, crazy." Taehyung would have been more enthusiastic if he didn't know Jimin was teasing him. Jimin knew the latter had been woken up by Minseok calling at all hours the previous night.

"Hyung only called what, seventy two times was it?" Jimin smirked at Taehyungs pout.

"Alright children, that's enough. Yes, Minseok hyung is a monster that doesn't know the word sleep but we have a flight to catch. It's the U.S. next, and I totally can't wait to use this hair to my advantage in LA!" Hakyeon smiled widely, winking for effect, to which Taehyung stuck out his tongue.

"Flight 126 to JFK airport, New York City will now begin departure. Last call for flight 126 to JFK airport, New York City. Thank you."


	12. NYC Pt. 1

JFK Airport, NYC

1:58 PM

Long plane rides had to be near the top of Taehyungs "Things I Liked But Now I Don't" list. He stood as tall as the overhead baggage compartment would allow, arms stretching wide as he yawns.

"Hyuung" Taehyung pulled lightly on Hakyeons sleeve "Will you get my luggage for me?" He pouted exaggeratedly, widening his eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Fine, if you insist." Hakyeon rolled his eyes as he stepped into the aisle, not even having to reach up to grab their bags.

"Hyung! Me too!" Jimin whined, hopping in his seat. Hakyeon let out a long suffering sigh.

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

The two younger boys smiled as they took off with shouts of "bathroom!" and "food!", leaving Hakyeon to limp along with three bags.

"Children I swear to god." He huffed, dropping the luggage unceremoniously outside of the flight terminal. "They can get it when they're done." Hakyeon stretched before walking away from the fallen bags, sending a quick text:

I left your bags by the terminal seats, you might wanna hurry before theyre taken. Meet me at the luggage claim downstairs- xoxo H

*****************************************************************

Hotel Room 244

"Oh wow!" Jimin gasped, face and hands pressed against the hotel window. "It's Time Square!"

"Times Square" Hakyeon called from the kitchen area, examining the pans and debating on if he should cook instead of spend money out.

"It's so bright! I can't wait to go to Time Square." Taehyung breathed out from beside Jimin. Hakyeon only shook his head.

"Hey boys! What would you like for dinner? I was thinking I could make something later toni—"

"No! No, we are fine let's eat out somewhere, I'll pay! Haha, we're in New York City why cook in! Haha..." Taehyung was quick to cut Hakyeon off; the younger boy didn't wish to subject the confused looking Jimin to the horror that was their hyungs cooking "expertise."

"Ok...I guess we can try the flat pizza people always talk about." Hakyeon also looked confused at Taehyungs rambling, but elected to ignore it. 

"How about we get re-dressed and show Times Square what its been missing?"

***********************************************************

2:30 AM

"Oh my god I hate everything I'm so dead holy shit." Jimin complained as the three waddled towards their hotel room.

"It was your idea we go to just one more club I promise!" Taehyung shot back with a poor imitation of Jimins voice, only to trip on the carpet some seconds later and get teased right back.

"Hey, did you see the DJ at that last club? He had good taste." Hakyeon, completely oblivious to the goings on behind him spoke up as he unlocked the door.

"By good taste are you referring to his face because you're kind of drooling." Taehyung teased, poking Hakyeons side as he passed him.

"Yeah hyung, what was that guys DJ name again? Larve?"

"Ravi."

"Ah thanks Tae. Hyung you were too busy drooling over a guy you couldn't even see correctly to hear the music. I mean the man played whale sound dubstep for god sake." Jimin was quick to join his friend in teasing Hakyeon mercilessly.

"Ok you know what? I don't need this, good night, fare well." Hakyeon waved as he stomped off to bed.

"So, goodnight?" Taehyung asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I guess. Unless you want to help me look up cool things to do tomorrow when we ditch Hakyeon hyung." Jimin smirked back.

"I guess a few more minutes awake wouldn't hurt"

*******************************************************

10:00 AM

"When making plans to ruthlessly abandon your most gracious hyung, you should probably do it quietly. And not near my door." Hakyeon smiled as he pulled Taehyung and Jimin by the elbows to the nearest restaurant. "If I would have let you escape, we wouldn't be able to enjoy a nice breakfast together! It's especially nice because you will both be splitting the bill."

The two younger men whined out loud at that, gaining strange looks from passers bye.

"It was all Jimins idea! I was just going along with it because it was so early in the morning; I would never leave you hyung!" Taehyung tried to sway Hakyeon, ignoring the affronted "hey!" from Jimin.

"Yeah, ok Tae. Anyway, I think I'm going to get waffles, but like decked out super waffles. It's not that expensive really, only hmm, twenty some dollars? You'll survive, I assure you." Hakyeon smiled impossibly wider—being oldest definitely had its perks.

Jimin dropped his head on the table in defeat, rattling the silverware. Taehyung only muttered "same" sadly before dropping his own head.

Hakyeon's waffles never tasted so good.

**************************************************************

1:00 PM

The three were currently making their way—slowly— away from Ellis Island. The tour they had embarked on earlier in the day had lead them through both Liberty and Ellis island.

"The statue of Liberty was so cool! And so tall! I wish we could've gone up in it." Jimin was leaning on the rail of the ferry, watching the islands shrink in the distance.

"I know! But it was really nice when that cute family had us take a picture for them in front of the statue." Taehyung smiled brightly as water splashed his cheeks, giggling when he recalled the cute baby the family had been toting around.

"After this we should go Central Park. Can you believe we've been here for two days and haven't gone?" Hakyeon said to the boys upon approach. "Oh, and here's your water Tae."

The boat docked shakily ten minutes later, and thus the slow procession towards the park began.

"Should we get a taxi or take the Metro?" Hakyeon turned to look at Taehyung and Jimin.

"Metro! I've always wanted to try the NY subway!"

"Taxi obviously, there aren't hundreds of people shoved into one carriage."

Taehyung and Jimin paused before slowly looking at each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Best of three." Taehyung smirked back before stepping towards Jimin.

"This is all great but we should probably get out of the way." Hakyeon mentioned before the game began, the bustling sidewalk didn't seem the best place for such heated competition.

They shuffled off to the side, and the match began.

"Ha! Take that! Guess the Metro will have to wait." Jimin laughed victoriously.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun calling a cab!" Taehyung bumped shoulders with Jimin before they set off.

**********************************************************

1:45 PM

"I regret the taxi, lets not do that ever again." Jimin looked apologetically at his friends.

What should have been a twenty minute ride turned into forty. They weren't able to flag a car down easily, and once they did manage to get a car, the traffic only slowed them down further.

"I'm all for Metro, lets take that to the hotel later." Hakyeon and Taehyung agreed whole heartedly.

The three started their journey through the park, stopping for each food truck and watching every act along the pathway. There were people dancing, singing, and even someone making balloon animals. It wasn't until the trio began looping back around that the world stopped.

Or at least Hakyeon did.

"Guys. Is that?" Hakyeon had frozen, staring at a man a few feet ahead who appeared to be handing out flyers.

"It can't be! Club DJ? That's so cool! Should we see what he's doing?" Taehyung became excited with the memories of the previous night, jumping in place before looking at Hakyeon and Jimin.

"Do you think that'd be weird?" Hakyeon replied first, looking nervous.

"Ah, c'mon hyung, let's just see what he's giving out. Nothing weird about some people in the park collecting some info packets, right?" Jimin soothed Hakyeon, finding some humor in his usually no nonsense hyung becoming nervous in front of a cute boy. Hakyeon let out a quiet "totally normal, yeah" before they set forth towards the stranger.

As they neared, Jimin was the first to speak up.

"Hello! What ya got there?" He smiled happily, hoping to seem friendly and take attention away from Hakyeon and his nerves. The man smiled before talking.

"This is for a show I'm doing tonight, I rap, compose, and DJ. Still pretty underground, but it's what I love. You three should come, I can get you some drink on the house. Maybe." The man laughed a bit before giving Jimin three pamphlets. "I'm Wonshik by the way, or Ravi if you go by my stage name. Hope to see you there!"

Jimin thanked the man before moving away, Taehyung also gave his thanks before following. Only Hakyeon stayed behind, shuffling on his feet.

"Your set last night was really good! I mean, not anything weird, but I was at the club last night and thought it was you if it wasn't I'm so sor—" Finally looking up, Hakyeon stopped speaking.

"No wonder I liked dubstep whale sounds." Hakyeon breathed out.

Wonshik looked confused at that but laughed none the less. "I'm glad you liked it? You know, I think is unfair you know my name, but I'm still here without a name to put to such a pretty face."

Hakyeon looked like he was about to explode.

"The names Hakyeon, do you want to get married?"

Taehyung and Jimin collapsed into laughter, of all the ways they thought their hyung would act upon meeting his Soul Mate, this wasn't one.

They never thought cool Hakyeon would become such an embarrassing mess.


	13. NYC Pt. 2

Koreatown Manhattan, New York City

11:30 PM

Hakyeon, Taehyung, and Jimin walked into the less than crowded club, fog stinging their eyes and music ringing their ears. There was still an hour until Ravi's set, but Hakyeon had to be there early just in case.

That and he didn't know how much longer he could stand being stuck alone with the younger boys teasing before the cops had to be called for an attempted murder.

"Ok, I'm going to grab drinks; you guys go find a table or something." Hakyeon waved them off before walking to the long bar across the room. Taehyung looked at Jimin before motioning forward.

"That table over there, the booth by the wall! I love booths." Taehyung placed his hands on Jimins shoulders and lead him to the corner seats. "Hey, do you think hyung is going to be like Minseok hyung when it's time to leave? I mean, he acts aloof but Hakyeon hyung is just as clingy deep down. A secret mother."

"Huh" Jimin wondered aloud, sliding onto the bench across Taehyung. "I think he'll pretend to be cool, but he's totally going to cry while waving us off. Speaking of leaving though, where are we supposed to go next? LA?"

"Uh, yes? Wait, no it can't be! New York is across the country from LA, so we need to go somewhere in the middle. Dallas? Lets just call Minseok hyung tomorrow and ask, he'd love to tell us what to do again."

"True." The two exchanged light giggles before Jimin noticed Hakyeon looking around, drinks in his grasp scarily close to spilling.

"Over here Hakyeon hyung!" Jimin yelled, waving his arms frantically.

Hakyeon rolled his eyes, smiling as he made his way through the thin crowed and falling onto the seat beside Taehyung.

"Damn, this place is expensive! I'm going to be too broke to afford my own wedding, like I'm sorry to say this but if Wonshik's set is shit I'm leaving before you assholes can drain more money out of me on snacks." Hakyeon took a long drink, eyes shifting around nervously.

"Hakyeon hyung, I know you are scared to see Wonshik again after the park incident, I get that. But please, think of the children, there's no need to be upset with us." Taehyung placed a comforting hand on Hakyeons shoulder, Jimin nodding along across the table.

"If you don't move that hand I'm biting it off. And I'm not scared, ok? I just don't want to lose all my money, I have a right to be annoyed." Taehyung pulled his hand back like he got burned, but continued to tease the other.

"I'm sure Wonshik will still love you if you become broke, I mean he didn't even laugh when you proposed! Or when you ran away after!"

"Shut up." Hakyeon whines, dropping his head onto the table with a groan. "I'm your hyung, where's the respect? Let me live, I beg you."

Jimin opened his mouth, ready to reply when the lights dimmed slightly. A scratchy voice boomed through the speakers, presumably announcing Ravi—nobody knew for sure as they were covering their ears from the static screaming.

A few seconds later and the first song of the night poured through the club speakers.

"Is he playing Gangnam Style? That's it, goodbye world. Oh wow, it's a remix. I'll see you in hell boys." Unfortunately for him, Hakyeons rambling was drowned out by the younger boys happy yelling and loud off-key singing.

***********************************************************

8:00 AM

Second Bedroom, Hotel

"Jimin, hey. You awake?" Taehyung whispered, shaking the shoulder of the boy on the bed next to him. An arm flung out from under the sheets, a lazy hand swatting the air near Taehyung.

"Please leave me, it's too early and I don't know how you're alive. I also don't want to go out and see the hyungs yet, I heard them enough last night." Jimin promptly grabbed handfuls of the fluffy comforter, burring himself out of sight.

Taehyung wanted to laugh but he had to agree, seeing the elder two would be beyond awkward. They could wait a little longer, maybe a few more hours.

Or forever.

"Now that you say it, some more time in bed wouldn't hurt."

"I'm glad you have some sense, now go the hell to sleep."

Taehyung laughed before latching onto Jimin, both boys falling back into a deep sleep.

**************************************************************

10:00 AM

Second Bedroom, Hotel

The incessant vibrating of Taehyung's cell on the bedside table is what ultimately woke the two up for good. The boys yawned in unison; Jimin stretched and grabbed the phone, throwing it at Taehyung whom was slowly moving into a sitting position.

"What's it say?" Jimin asked once the other unlocked the device, scooting to read over his shoulder.

"We went out for breakfast, the hotel stopped serving complimentary at nine. I'll bring you something back. Also I know you heard us last night, you can't hide forever xoxo~ CH" Taehyung read to Jimin, both groaning simultaneously at the last line.

"Oh god hyung why." Jimin cried, falling dramatically into the pillows.

"I'm calling Minseok hyung to complain!" Taehyung threw himself down beside Jimin, covering his face with his hands.

*****************************************************************

11:00 AM

Living Room, Hotel

"I got another text from Hakyeon hyung, he said he's sorry for taking so long and that he'll be back in twenty. I'm gonna call Minseok hyung real quick too, ok?" Taehyung informed Jimin before shutting off the T.V.'s volume.

A few minutes of buzzing rang into Taehyungs ear before a click.

"Hello? Taehyung?! How are you? How's Jimin? Is Hakyeon feeding you? I'll kick his ass if he's not!"Taehyung laughed into the receiver before replying.

"Hi Minseok hyung, I'm good and so is Jimin—"

"Hi hyung!" Jimin screamed in the background

"Yeah, see he's great. And Hakyeon hyung is bringing food now, so it's all good! I actually had a question though, where do we go next? I forgot."

"Oh, well you should be leaving the city in two days—wait write this down because I'm sure Hakyeon has done something to my itinerary. Ok, so in two days you leave at five A.M. and drive down the coast to Florida, and down to Miami. From Miami you get a plane to Chicago, Illinois then get on a connecting flight that will take you to Dallas, Texas and eventually LA. You should spend a week traveling and sightseeing from the moment you leave New York to when you get to Chicago. You are in Chicago for three days, Dallas for three as well, and another week in California. Got all that?"

"Hyung I... think I'll just call you along the way. Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot! Hakyeon hyung found his Soul Mate. Ok love you bye!" Taehyung quickly hung up, knowing Minseok was going to freak out about the news.

"Hakyeon hyung can deal with that" he thought with a laugh before turning the television volume back on, throwing the remote to Jimin.

The door opened almost immediately after his thought, Hakyeons one sided conversation with Minseok—if the annoyed tone was anything to go by—alerting the lounging boys to the appearance of their hyung and most importantly: food.

"Food!" Jimin yelled, running to the kitchen and grabbing the bag Hakyeon was holding right out of his hands.

"Hey!" Hakyeon shouted indigently, but he went ignore by everybody aside from Minseok, who spoke loudly through the phone, "maybe if you didn't starve them they would be nicer!"

Hakyeon shook his head, walking into his own bedroom and shutting the door, continuing to get berated by Minseok.

"Tae, let's eat on the couch, come on." Jimin lead the way back to the living room, dumping the bags contents on the coffee table before falling onto the sofa. "So it looks like we have an assortment of drug store snacks, doughnuts, and some sort of leftovers box."

"Hakyeon hyung sure knows how to spoil us."

*********************************************************************

Niagara Falls, New York

12:00 PM

The trio and Wonshik had driven up to the falls together, Hakyeon having insisted seeing them with the younger boys. They were supposed to be in--or passed--Pennsylvania by now, but Taehyung couldn't say no to the pleading look on his hyungs face when he asked if they could go to the falls together.

"So, this was great, but I think it's time we hit the road." Jimin spoke first, breaking the comfortable silence and stepping away from the railing separating them and the horse shoe drop.

Hakyeon subtly sniffed, also backing away with Wonshik in tow.

"Yeah, you kids need to get going, find your happiness and all that." Hakyeon said to the boys as they meandered towards the car park.

Wonshik offered a quick goodbye to the youngest once they reached the cars, getting in his own as to allow the three privacy in their separation.

"Be safe ok? You can always call hyung, got it? I know that that probably won't happen since we didn't call the others much after they left, so I'll try not to get too worried. I love you little brats, see you in a month." Hakyeon gathered Taehyung and Jimin in his arms, squeezing them tight before pushing them towards their car.

"Bye hyung."

"Bye Hakyeon hyung!" Taehyung and Jimin chorused, getting into their respective seats. Hakyeon stood waving at the boys as they left, watching until they were out of sight.

He then slowly made his was around Wonshik's car, getting in silently.

"Are you ok?" Wonshik asked carefully, holding Hakyeon hand on the center console.

"Of course!" Hakyeon laughed him off, waving his hand like it was nothing.

Not five minuets later, Hakyeon burst into tears.


	14. Eastern Seaboard Road Trip

9:30 P.M.

Richmond, Virginia

"Fry me!" Taehyung leaned his body to the right, mouth open, eyes never leaving the road. Jimin reached into the paper bag on his lap, pulling out four long fries before shoving them into Taehyung's waiting mouth.

Taehyung hummed as he chewed in thanks, swallowing before reaching for his drink.

"Why did you have me feed you when you are literally drinking, right now, with your very own hand?" Jimin question, eyebrow raised as he ate some of the warm food himself.

"Ah" Taehyung breathed out, putting the drink down "I've seen it in a lot of movies; you know the ones where the couple is on the sun-set cross-country road trip? I thought it would be fun! Now give me another." Taehyung laughed at Jimins answering snort, smiling widely as Jimin shoved more fries at him.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Tae. Where are we by the way? I feel like we've been driving forever." Jimin slouched in his seat for emphasis, lolling his head towards Taehyung.

"Uhhh, Maryland? Wait-- no, Virginia! Hold on. Why don't we just look at the GPS." Taehyung reaches a hand out, moving the screen of the mounted GPS to face Jimin. "See? Right there—Richmond, Virginia!" Jimin sat back up, staring at the GPS screen intently.

"So, we have to make it to Florida. The thingy says we have ten and a half hours, and Minseok hyung only said we could stay in Myrtle Beach." Jimin paused, looking over to the other as he pushed the GPS back to its original position.

Taehyung turned to look at Jimin when he didn't continue, quick to look back towards the road before voicing "Your point?"

"Well, I was just thinking, I'm not tired—are you?"

"No?"

"Ok well I'm bored as hell, right?"

"Obviously."

"So how about we drive straight through to Orlando, you know, skip Myrtle Beach? We'll get there at like seven, check in, nap, and have the rest of the day to see the theme parks!" Jimin seemed to get more excited as he spoke, adjusting in his seat once more to face Taehyung. "What do you say?"

Taehyung mulled it over for a minute, pursing his lips in thought before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, actually that's not a bad idea! Next rest stop we are going to stock up on energy drinks and snacks, so yell if you spot a sign."

The car was silent, aside from quiet rumblings from the radio, until Taehyung stoically leaned open-mouthed for more food. Jimin took a few moments to notice the other boy's silent movements before equally stony-faced giving food to Taehyung.

Jimin snorted.

Taehyung held back giggles.

Two minutes later the car was filled with the loud sounds of two boys high on freedom.

************************************************************

3:40 A.M.

Savannah, Georgia

The car was quiet, radio off as the two sat in the comfortable quiet. An hour prior the two had been dopey, laughing at everything, but now the "second wave" of energy was waning to steady consciousness.

Taehyung shifted in his seat, fingers tapping the steering wheel, letting out an occasional sigh. He wasn't sure if he was too tired or simply out of his mind, but he was considering telling Jimin the answer to the questions he has asked about Taehyungs past.

He wants to know what's wrong, noticed it so fast on that first flight we met. But is that a good enough reason? I haven't told any of the other hyung, and I've been with them for so long. But they also never seemed to notice... ah, but what if they find out Jimin knew before them and get angry? Feel betrayed? What has Jimin even done besides notice to make me want to tell him? Is it because he was so open since we first met? Genuinely caring for me, a complete stranger?

Taehyung let out another unconscious sigh, only this one was loud enough to catch Jimin's attention.

"You ok Tae?" Jimin looked up from his phone, completely alert and focused on Taehyung.

Is this a sign?

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine! Great! Just all this driving, you know? Haha..." Taehyung spit out the awkward sounding answer without a second thought, but almost immediately felt disgusted with himself.

I had such a good opportunity, but here I go lying again.

"Ok, Tae, if you're sure. We can pull off the road at a motel or something if you want?"

"No, no it's fine, we only have three or four hours left" A sick feeling twirled in Taehyung's gut the more he talked—the more he lied to Jimin who was so sweet and nice. The concern lacing Jimins' voice didn't help.

Maybe it's a good thing the other hyungs never notice.

**********************************************************************

7:00 A.M.

Orlando, Florida

"I'm ready to die, this was a horrible idea." Jimin wheezes once the boys finally trip into their hotel room. He falls face first onto the nearest bed, muffling his groan and whine of "never listen to my ideas again."

Taehyung grunts in agreement, falling into a similar position on the second bed.

Both boys passed out before they could even take their coats off.

******************************

2:10 P.M.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Taehyung was hitting Jimins feet, pulling his legs to wake him up. "This was your idea, and last time I checked you weren't driving all night." Taehyung sing-songed as he climbed onto the bed, standing and ready to jump.

Jimin rolled over, pouting up at his friend "If you get down and don't jump I swear I'll get up." Taehyung look down at him skeptically before smirking and proceeding to bounce on his feet.

Jimin screeched before rolling off the side of the bed, standing in a huff and shouting "First you puke all over me, and now this?! What have I done!"

Taehyung laughed with a half-hearted apology, jumping right off the bed and pushing Jimin towards the bathroom. "Just shower and we can go to Universal, ok? We can get lunch out or at the park, think it over in the shower. Love you!"

Jimin stood dumfounded for a moment as the bathroom door slammed behind him; turning to look at his reflection he shook his head with a chuckle "I do not get paid enough for this."

*************************

3:35 P.M.

City Walk, Universal Entrance

"Is it just me or is this like a night club district." Taehyung looked around with wide eyes, taking in the restaurants and many patrons toting large plastic cups of alcohol.

"Yeah, but this is just like, the pre-entrance to the park! Now I was thinking we go left to Adventure Island because that's the one with all the cool rides." Jimin grabbed Taehyung's wrist and lead him towards the actual attractions entrance. "So when we get out of the queue do you want to go to Cat in the Hat world and go around or to the comic book world?"

Mulling over the thought, mouth hanging open, Taehyung finally hummed and then answered "Comic book!"

Jimin laughed brightly, passing the queue and turning to walk backwards "well come on then Taetae!"

Taehyung snorted before chasing after the other, catching up fast and linking arms. The two walked arm-in-arm as they entered the comic themed section, wide eyed in awe.

Taehyung suddenly stopped, causing Jimin to falter and almost fall "Hey what—"

"Jimin, look." Taehyung was staring up at a large green roller coaster that Jimin had somehow not noticed "It's the Hulk! We gotta ride it, come on!"

"Ok, ok! But I want to go on the Spider-man ride after."

 

Two hours later and the boys could be found standing in front of massive stone gates reading Jurassic Park. Hidden speakers played eerie jungle noises and crashing footsteps, unsettling the two as they walked the dense-foliage covered path.

"Oh my god!" Jimin screeched, jumping a foot in the air. Taehyung immediately went on high alert, looking around before bursting into laughter, tears collecting in his eyes.

"You got—It's plastic! It's not—real oh my god!"

Jimin would forever deny being scared by the plastic T-Rex head poking from the forest.

"Let's just go to Harry Potter world." Jimin pouted before walking away from Taehyung towards the next exhibit.

He definitely didn't jump when they passed the second T-Rex head.

****************************************************************

12:00 A.M.

Universal, Orlando

Hotel

"We really need to stop being out so late, I'm getting too old for this" Jimin wheezed as he sluggishly walked into their suite.

Taehyung only nodded in affirmation, following his friend around the room.

"We should call all the hyungs when we get to Miami tomorrow, they probably miss us. And I wanna know if Hakyeon hyung cried when we left." Taehyung snickered to himself, only to be interrupted by his own yawning. "First, we sleep."

******************************

1:00 P.M.

Miami, Florida

Hotel

"I still can't believe, I can drive for four hours, and still be in the same state. America is wild." Taehyung was currently standing at the hotel room's breakfast bar, Jimin sat on the other side, a phone between them. "We could drive for like, seven hours and still be in Florida!"

Jimin nodded in agreement, voicing "it sucks" before the cell phone crackled to life with three different voices.

"I wish I could have—"

"Don't drive too much! It's—"

"Could you shut up I cant he—"

"Hyungs! Please, one at a time, I only have two ears." Taehyung whined "Yoongi hyung, you go first because I haven't seen you the longest."

There was a beat of silence, then slight crackling before a smooth voice filled the room.

"Hey Tae, how's it been in the states?"

"Good! Jimin and I are beat from driving, though he doesn't do anything so I don't see why he should be tired."

Jimin let out an offended huff before shooting back, "listening to your poor attempts at rapping for hours is enough to make anybody want to sleep for weeks."

Before Taehyung could bite back with his own scathing remark, soft, static laughter permeated the room "I like this one Taehyung, you should keep him."

"Yoongi hyung!" Taehyung whined back, stretching out the vowels in the elders' name. "I want to talk to Jaehwan hyung now, at least he won't wound my heart!"

Yoongi only snorted before some beeps and a new voice filtered out of the speaker "Taehyung! My sweet child, I wish I could have gone to America with you. Make sure you take a lot of pictures for hyung ok? Oh! And take selfies too, I want to see my cute Taehyungie, it's been so long!"

"I will hyung." Taehyung smiled widely, happy to hear Jaehwans voice again.

"And don't forget to take pictures either Jimin! Hyung wants to see you both." Jaehwan sounded positively giddy.

Jimin smiled brightly, matching the look on Taehyungs face as he answered "Obviously I'm going to take selfies hyung, who do you think I am?"

Jaehwan started cracking up, possibly too much for Jimins response. The two boys heard a squeal and a thump before Minseoks voice came through.

"Sorry, he's had a bit too much coffee. His soul mate--Leo you remember?--got a new job the other day and has been very busy. But instead of talking out his feelings like a normal person, Jaehwan has decided to drown his sorrow in hundreds of different dessert flavored coffees." Minseok sighed, making the phone speaker crackle violently.

"Anyway, I'm glad to hear you boys are alright, but don't get stressed with driving too much—got it? Don't think I don't know about the all-nighter you pulled to get to Orlando."

"How did you--? Jimin, did you tell him?" Taehyung scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, look to his friend for an answer.

"No? I've been with you the whole time, and why would I want to ignite the wrath of motherly-Minseok hyung."

"I have trackers on your phones, remember?" Minseok broke the staring contest Jimin and Taehyung had fallen into, laughing at the boys exaggerated reactions.

Taehyungs phone started to beep, signifying he had another call.

"Ah, Minseok hyung I'm getting a call from Hakyeon hyung, he must be getting ready to go back home. I'll call you later, tell the hyungs I said goodbye!"

"Wait, Tae I wasn't finish—"

Taehyung felt a bit bad for cutting off Minseok hyung, but Jimin reached over to answer the phone before he could think more on the subject.

"Hakyeon hyung!" Jimin shouted before the other could make a sound.

"Jimin? I called Taehyung's phone right? Where is he?" Hakyeon seemed happy, and slightly panicky.

"It's all good, I'm right here hyung, you're on speaker."Taehyung responded "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you know me, haha gotta be dramatic!" Hakyeon rushed out before a disgruntled hey! was heard and a new voice spoke.

"He was worried, has been since you left. I've never seen a person cry so much, he could rival Niagara Falls in water production!" Wonshik's voice was jovial, poking harmless fun at Hakyeon.

"Aww, hyung, you cried for us?" Taehyung teased, laughing when Hakyeon took the phone back with audible struggle.

"You know what, I don't need this. I am a good god damn person! I'm leaving the states tomorrow and just wanted to make sure you were all right, but I see you're fine. Goodbye!" He rushed out one last sentence "eat good and return safe!" before the line went dead.

"That hyung is definitely something else." Jimin shook his head. "That was everybody right? Minseok hyung, Hakyeon hyung, Jaehwan hyung, Yoongi hyung..." Jimin trailed off before shouting "We forgot Kris hyung!"

Taehyung snapped his fingers in the air, eyes wide "You're right! Hold on I'll call him!"

The younger boy grabbed his phone, clicking through the contacts until he found Kris. The device rang a few times before going to voicemail.

"Why didn't he answer?" Taehyung frowned.

"Maybe the time zones? Or he's traveling." Jimin pointed out.

Taehyung shrugged before agreeing, "You're probably right. He'll call back later, or I'll just call him again. But for now, what do you say about dinner?"

"I'd say: what are we waiting for?"

***********************************************************************

7:30 A.M.

Miami International Airport

"I'm so excited to go to Chicago! I've always wanted to see The Bean!" Taehyung gushed as they went through security.

"The Bean?" Jimin questioned, face scrunched in confusion.

"You know, the big metal Bean?" He sat on a near-by bench to slip his shoes on "The one everybody takes a picture under when they visit Chicago?"

Jimin still looked confused and a bit skeptical.

"I'll show you a picture when we get to the gate, I'm telling the truth here!" Taehyung was quick to defend himself, but his excitement was still visibly boiling under the surface.

"Flight 483 to Chicago, O'Hare airport will begin boarding in thirty minutes. Flight 483 to Chicago, O'Hare will begin boarding in thirty minutes."

Taehyung looked up despite knowing he wouldn't see the lady from the loudspeaker, looking back to Jimin once she stopped speaking.

"Come on, I have so many pictures to show you!"

Jimin faked an annoyed groan, smiling as he was pulled by Taehyung towards the gate.


	15. Hello Chicago

12:00 P.M.

Chicago O'Hare Int. Airport

"Well its been what?" Jimin pretended to roll up his sleeve and look at a watch "Thirty minutes since we landed? And where are we exactly?" Jimin looked at Taehyung with one eyebrow raised, lips pushed out.

Taehyung looked at his companion dejectedly before sighing "We're in the Gift shop by the terminal... again."

"Ah yes, we are, aren't we. So why don't you, I don't know, admit we're lost, ask for directions and get us out of this sad gift shop! If I have to look at this cuddlekinz panda for another second I might explode." Jimin flicked the mentioned toy in the nose.

"Ok, fine. I thought I could navigate no problem but this airport is huge! And the gift shop is right next to the Panda Express, you know I can't help my hunger." Taehyung whined, trying to defend himself. Jimin only squinted his eyes at the other. "Ah! Fine! Let's go ask a guard or something where the exit is ok?" Jimin smiled before latching onto his friends arm and dragging him out of the store.

Ten minutes of wandering later and it seemed Jimin had spotted something. "Tae, look! A customer service desk!" Jimin shook his friends arm before taking off, Taehyung—whom had been looking in the opposite direction—only managed to catch a glimpse of Jimins retreating back. He frowned to himself before hefting all of the forgotten luggage up, ready to follow the other boy. That was until he collided with what seemed to be a wall.

Why does this keep happening to me? I should really need to pay attention when I walk.

Taehyung looked up to see a very tall person, which made the situation reminiscent of his time meeting Kris. Taehyung opened his mouth to apologies as he stood, dusting off his legs before he realized the person he had collided with was running away. All he caught was a muttered "Oh shit" before the stranger took a left and was out of site.

"O...k" Taehyung muttered lowly to himself as he grabbed the luggage once more "that wasn't weird at all, completely normal." He laughed to himself before resuming his trek to Jimin. This time he made sure to look around frequently as he went.

Five minutes later and both Jimin and the costumer service desk were nowhere to be found. Taehyung decided to take a break and just call the other. He moved to the side of the walkway and leaned against a large concrete pillar, dropping the bags with a wheeze.

As Taehyung reached into his pocket for his phone, he leaned his head back to catch his breath, eyes moving towards a mirror on the ceiling. He looked down once more and found Jimins contact, clicking the button to call before looking at the mirror again, phone pressed to his ear. The call started to buzz when Taehyung noticed something-- someone else was in the mirror looking back at him. Taehyung almost choked, not prepared to lock eyes with a random, handsome stranger. The cell phones buzzing started to sound muffled, as if Taehyung had fallen under water and drowned out all the soundsaround him. The stranger was still staring, eyes intense and focused before a hand reached out and the stranger startled. Taehyung watched as the boy in the mirror jumped, turning away, and Taehyung could suddenly hear Jimins voice yelling in his ear.

"Tae! Hey, Kim Taehyung! Answer me! Hello? Where are you?!" Taehyung blinked and looked away from the mirror, clearing his throat before answering.

"Ah, sorry Jimin. Wait, why are you yelling at me? A better question would be where are you! I tried to follow you, but you ran, why did you run!?" Taehyung yelled back, turning the argument onto his friend.

"I ran because I wanted to finally escape the airport but now you've gone off by yourself so I have to look for you. And spendmore time in the airport! Now, where are you? What's near you?" Jimin was quick to end the spat, wanting to get out of O'Hare and to The Bean. Taehyung sighed in defeat before looking around, purposely ignoring the mirror.

"Uh, I see a Starbucks and a Red handbag shop. Why are they selling purses at an airport?" Taehyung tilted his head in confusion, waiting for Jimins reply when the line suddenly cut. "Huh? Jimin?"

"Yes Tae?" Jimin whispered in the others ear, causing Taehyung to screech, jumping a foot in the air.

"Jimin! Why did you do that! I almost had a heart attack and died!" Taehyung said wide eyed, staring at his friend in betrayal.

"Oh, come on you big baby, you would have done the same to me. Now let's hit the road! I have a highlighted map and everything!" Jimin smiled as he marched away, leaving Taehyung to grumble under his breath and heave the bags up.

Neither boy noticed the figure peeking out from behind the pillar they once stood at, watching them walk away with a smile on his face.

************************************************************************

1:36 P.M.

Millennium Park, Chicago

Jimin was bouncing excitedly as the two walked into the park, almost squealing when he caught a glimpse of The Bean. Taehyung just shook his head, a slight smile on his face. Jimin started to drag the other as they came closer and closer to the sculpture, already reaching for his phone. They finally reached the underside of The Bean, and Jimin pulled Taehyung down under his arm.

"One...two...three...smile!" The boys smiled widely, eyes crinkling in joy. "I'm gonna send this to the hyungs, do you want one?"

"Yeah, it's definitely gotta go on my sns." Taehyung bumped hips with Jimin, giggling as they got strange looks from close passersby. "What else should we see? The fountain?" He looked at Jimin as they left the bean behind.

"Nah, I was here strictly for The Bean." Jimin laughed at Taehyung's confused face before continuing "Obviously I want to see the other sculptures, it's just The Bean was number one. Now let's go look at the spitting lady fountain."

*********************************************************************************

2:50 P.M.

Navy Pier, Chicago

Taehyung breathed heavily, hands curling around the bars of the Ferris -Wheel bucket. His knuckles turned white as his grip tightened with every shake and creek of the metal structure.

"Tae, I thought you said you weren't afraid of heights?" Jimin looked across the cart to his panicking friend, head tilting slightly.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm not scared of heights, I'm scared of falling and this Ferris-Wheel seems really old and it's creaky and what if we fall off the hinges and roll around x-men style because the bolts are rusty?" Taehyung spoke rapidly, screaming when Jimin shifted his weight, causing the bucket to sway and screech.

"Woah! Ok, well we're at the top of the wheel right now, that means as soon as we move again and reach the bottom it's our turn to get off. Then we can go to the Ben & Jerry's, I'll buy you a stuffed animal, and we can just go for a relaxing walk, how's that sound?" Jimin sat as still as possible as to not disturb the cart again, talking in a soothing voice to placate the other boy.

"Yeah, ok. We're fine, I'm going to get off this horrible contraption, get some Chunky Monkey ice cream, and forget this happened." Taehyung nodded to himself, turning his head very slowly to look out the open sides of the cart. "At least we have a beautiful view!"

Jimin snorted as his ever positive friend tried to lighten the mood again. Too bad the smile on Taehyungs face fell as the Ferris-Wheel began its jumpy decent to the ground.

"Ice cream time!" Taehyung yelled once they walked off the ride, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hell yeah it is! Come on, this way Taetae." Jimin was happy to see his friend already bouncing back, grabbing his elbow and leading him down the pier.

"Oh! And tomorrow we should go to the aquarium and the zoo! Then after we can go to the shopping districts and walk around." Taehyung spoke again as the Ice cream parlor came into view. "Ah, then it's off to LA and back to the hyungs." Jimin nodded at the others words.

"This is so weird, we have so little time left. Do you think we'll find our Soul Mates by then?" Jimins pace slowed as he looked to the right, watching Taehyungs facial expression.

Taehyung spoke after a beat of silence "Uh, yeah! You definitely will Jiminie, I mean who could resist your cute face?" He smiled and bumped shoulders with his friend before speeding up. "Look, we're here!"

Jimin frowned a bit at how the other was acting but opted to drop it. Taehyung still wasn't ready to talk it seemed. 

Putting on a bright smile, he walked up to the counter and ordered.

*******************************************************

10:00 A.M.

Lincoln Park Zoo

"Tae, look at the Giraffe! His tongue is blue!" Jimin giggled as he pointed toward the tall animal, watching in fascination as it ate off a tree.

"If only you could be tall like Mr. Giraffe, right Jimin?" Taehyung hummed, smirking as the other froze.

"Excuse me?" Jimin turned around slowly, face dark.

Taehyung whispered an oh shit under his breath before taking off.

"Come back here and let me beat you up!" Jimin yelled as he chased the other boy, only to come to an abrupt halt at the sound of a new voice.

"Hey, no running is permitted. I'm going to need you two to stop or I will have to remove you from the premises."

Jimin pivoted around, coming face-to-chest with a security uniform.

"S-sorry miss. W-we didn't know, won't happen again." Jimin gulped, holding his breath as the woman nodded and began to walk away with a tilt of her hat. Letting out a breath, Jimin turned back to see Taehyung with a shocked look on his face. The boys locked eyes before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

***********************************************************

1:30 P.M.

Shedd Aquarium

"Jimin, get me the turtle plushy from the gift shop please." Taehyung whined, showing puppy eyes to his friends. Jimin gave the other a blank look before sighing.

"I guess I could get it for you, but that means you have to go into the shark tube with me." Jimin started walking in the direction of the mentioned exhibit, looking back when he realized Taehyung wasn't following.

"Oh come on you big-baby, I'll buy you two things from the gift shop ok?" Jimin motioned for his friend to follow, shaking his head with a slight smile when the other boy charged ahead. 

"Hey, slow down! We have all day!"

***************************************************************

 

12:00 P.M.

The Magnificent Mile, Chicago

Thirty minuets into their walk, Jimin started to whine.

"Taetae, we walked all day yesterday and this shopping is going to take forever. Oh wait, we aren't even shopping, because we don't have enough money!" Jimin crossed his arms and plopped himself on a near by bench.

"Aw, come on Jimin. I know you didn't sleep well last night, but that's no reason to be a grumpy-guss. Now get up, I'll ask the hyungs to put some money on the card for us, and I'll buy you a nice coffee. You know Minseok hyung is a sucker for making sure we eat well." Taehyung moved to sit next to his friend, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Fine, I guess coffee will do." Jimin grumbled, pretending to still be upset.

Taehyung smiled before pulling out his phone and shot a quick text to Minseok.

Hyung! We are running out of money and Jimin is so hungry! Please give us money on the card ;^; 

"There! all set." Taehyung smiled at Jimin before standing up, offering his hand. "Now lets go get that coffee and see why they call this mile magnificent, shall we? Besides, we only have today to do it!"


	16. Goodbye L.A.

Flight 862: Los Angeles, U.S. --> Seoul, S.K.

9:30 PM

Two hours into the thirteen hour flight, and the boys were already bored. Jimin had exhausted his 7/11 horror stories from the three hours he and Taehyung had gotten separated—something both swore not to tell the hyungs about until they were on their death beds—ten minutes ago. And Taehyung had even recounted his own Wal-Mart trials. Sighing, Jimin lolled his head back against his seat, slouching and stretching his legs as much as he could manage. Jimin cowered when he accidentally kicked the seat of the man in front of them for the sixth time, causing the other to turn and glare at the duo, much to Taehyung's amusement.

"You know, with you being so short you'd think you would be able stretch your legs out all the way." Taehyung snickered at the narrowed-eye glare the other sent his way.

"Two hours in and you start insulting me, is there no justice in this world? No love for the pure, radiant, lovely—"

"Ok Mr. Pure and Radiant, tell that to the man in seat 6C who looks like he wants to fillet you and feed you to the wolves." Taehyung elbowed Jimin, effectively cutting him off and earning a snort from a stranger behind them. "See? She agrees with me." Taehyung smirked at his friend, satisfied at the others embarrassed spluttering. "Now," Taehyung lifted himself up, procuring a deck of cards from his back pocket, "Wanna play go fish?"

************************************************************

Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean

2:00 AM

There were only two hours left until they reached Seoul, and the boys were becoming increasingly restless.

"You know," Taehyung started, scooting towards Jimin "It's like ten in the morning in L.A. Jet lag is going to ruin our lives." Jimin tilted his head, snorting before replying.

"I don't think it will Tae, seen as how you wouldn't let us sleep for more than five hours so we wouldn't be sleeping at 1 PM when we got home." Jimin groaned quietly "I really hate you, I'm so tired."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Taehyung scratched the back of his neck in slight embarrassment, and conversation lulled again.

Ten minutes passed in silence, Jimin staring glassy eyed at the ceiling of the cabin, Taehyung looking out the window. Then Taehyung started to do his favorite thing yet again—think.

I want to tell him, but what about the others? Do I tell them all at once? No, Jimin is half asleep; he probably won't remember anything I tell him now. I need to tell somebody, I need to tell him, it's been too long. He doesn't have expectations of me and who I am, Jimin is still new. I'm going to, I'm going to I'm—

"Jimin, can, ah, can we talk about something?" Taehyung cleared his throat awkwardly, nerves starting to bubble in his throat. Maybe this was a bad idea, I regret this no—

"Yeah, Tae? You know you can tell me anything." Jimin shot the other a sunny smile.

Shit.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you? Wait, no, I haven't been lying or anything just—withholding information, yeah that sounds better." Taehyung paused, looking at the seat and swallowing harshly. "Uh, well the thing is I've been holding this secret for years. And I don't really, uh, understand completely why I want to tell you first out of everybody—not that there's something wrong with you! It's just I have only known you a few months and—"

"Hey, hey, Tae. It's fine, I won't get angry with you or judge you, ok? Sometimes you just need to tell people who don't know you inside and out things because there isn't as much risk of pain if they leave you for it, and I get that. But I promise I won't leave ok? It'll all be fine-- I promise." Jimin nudged Taehyung with his elbow, smiling reassuringly to cover up his own twisting gut and to keep Taehyung calm.

"Ok, well," Taehyung took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before continuing, finally looking at Jimin's face. "Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning. I have a sister—had one, really—and a few years ago, she went through SSI. She was so great Jimin, she was someone who would always cheer me up no matter how down I felt, she loved to point out cute dogs whenever we went for walks, and she loved to sing loudly in the car even if she knew she didn't sound good. She never cared, was always so happy and alive, you could see the spark in her eyes! But that, that day I said goodbye to her at the airport was the last time I saw that light."

Jimin brought his arm up, hand tentatively grabbing onto the other boys in silent encouragement.

"Well anyway, it was only a few months before she was due home when it happened. The police told us what had happened mostly, so did her friends that were there. She had seen her soul-mate, across the road at some market overseas. God, Jimin it's so, so stupid—she was in a trance really, trapped staring at her soul-mate, she watched as her "destiny" was hit, smashed along the ground by a speeding car and she just kept looking. When she came back home I was so terrified, my sister was gone and this zombie was in her place-- had stolen her skin. She became mindless, mumbling nonsense about her soul-mate, looking at me with her dull, dead eyes and I can't take it. Mom couldn't either, she became sort of crazed about it, pretends everything is fine when it's not. And when the hyungs asked and begged me to help get a sponsorship I couldn't say no, they were all so hopeful just like she had been. And I was ashamed, I was so ashamed that I couldn't tell them about her because I'm selfish and she scares me. So I did it, but I never tried looking for any "destined lover" because it's all pointless. God when I say it out loud I feel so damn selfish, because as much as I love my sister I can't be like her, I just—I can't risk that ever." Taehyung stopped, taking several shaky breaths. "That felt so good, you don't even know. But now I have to tell the hyungs don't I? I—I feel horrible but I don't know if I'm ready."

Jimin bit his lip, unsure of what exactly to say after the huge divulge of information. "You don't have to tell the hyungs yet, you know? It's nothing to feel bad about. And, and I'm happy you told me, it's definitely a huge secret to keep for so long. I'm definitely not going to leave and I don't think of you any different—and hey, I didn't find a soul-mate either so how cool can they be, huh?" Jimin tickled his friend's sides lightly, trying to bring the mood up a bit.

Taehyung giggled lightly before looking right into Jimins eyes. "Thank you Jimin, really you don't know how much this meant to me," Taehyung smiled slightly "I think you earned yourself the right to sleep the rest of the flight."

"Hell yeah!" Jimin over-reacted in joy to keep the mood up before pulling on Taehyung's arm. "Come on, let's both rest, I think you deserve it more than me anyway."

************************************************************

Seoul Incheon International Airport

4:40 A.M.

"It's kind of messed up that none of the hyungs came to get us, not even Minseok hyung! Leaving us here to fend for ourselves and get a ride on the Airport Railroad Express at five in the morning, it's inhumane!" Jimin complained as the duo walked their way to the train, bags heavy in their tired arms.

"Well the AREX is the fastest way to the city, so get ready for a lovely 45 minute ride with questionable strangers." Taehyung said over his shoulder, teasing Jimin who only groaned loudly in reply. "At least the trains are clean, right?" Taehyung laughed as Jimin only groaned again before speed walking away.

************************************************************

Taehyung's Apartment, Seoul

5:30 A.M.

"Finally!" Taehyung wheezed as he unlocked his apartment door, glancing at an equally out of breath Jimin over his shoulder as he pushed the door open. "Honestly, why did the elevators have to break today of all day—"

"Surprise!"

"Holy shit!" Jimin screeched into Taehyung's ear, latching onto the other at the sound of nine men yelling in their direction.

"Hey, there's no need to speak like that." Minseok jokingly scolded Jimin as he walked towards the two figures still stuck in the door way. "Come on in, I know we didn't pick you up but I thought this would be a better alternative."

Jimin slid his way inside, shouting something about needing to go to the bathroom before disappearing into the apartment.

"I didn't even tell him where the bathroom is..." Taehyung lamented sadly before turning to Minseok and the others. "So, how did you get into my house?"

"It was pretty easy," Hakyeon started

"Minseok hyung has a spare set of everybody's house keys so we just took those." Jaehwan finished brightly, smiling widely at the annoyed looks both Hakyeon and Minseok shot him.

"O-K." Taehyung said slowly, raising an eyebrow at Minseok "Anyway, how did you get everybody here? I thought Hakyeon hyung was going to stay with Wonshik hyung in New York for a while? And Kris hung was going to be in China with Chicke—Tao hyung." Taehyung cleared his throat loudly, glancing at Tao who looked a bit confused at the slip up.

"Yes, well, I got everybody down here to celebrate your return—"

"With bribery" Hakyeon cut in, snorting when Minseok shot him a dirty look.

"Ok, however they want to put it, they're here and that's all that matters! Now if I'm not mistaken we have a little catching up to do." Minseok put his arm around Taehyung's shoulders, leading him to the couch and pushing him down next to Yoongi.

Taehyung turned to the left a bit to face Yoongi, but before he could get a proper greeting out he blurted "Hyung why do you still have different colored eyes."

Yoongi shifted uncomfortably, turning to look at the others in the room who were obviously well informed on the topic. Jaehwan looked like he was going to burst—never one to hold a secret well—but was remaining quiet like the others. It also helped that Taekwoon had a hand covering his mouth.

"Tae," Yoongi started, and Taehyung looked over to him again "So as you can tell I don't have a soul-mate. I'm sorry I lied but I don't regret it. I can give you every excuse under the sun but the truth was I got nervous, I wasn't ready to find my soul-mate all those months ago, and when I ducked into that shop I found a good escape. The man at the counter, Seungcheol, must have seen my panic and then you called and he kind of just went with it. We're still friend, we meet up sometimes but that's beside the point—what I'm trying to say is. I'm sorry for not telling you before and I hope you understand."

Taehyung sat in shock for a moment, a feeling of companionship washing over him because he knows exactly what Yoongi meant and how he felt—and someday soon, Yoongi would know that too. But for now, all Taehyung did was pull the other into a hug.

"Aww, hyung! All you had to do was tell me you were nervous, I would have understood." Taehyung singsonged, taking the opportunity to annoy his hyung and make the others in the room burst into laughter.

When the boys giggling died down after a moment, it seemed Taekwoon's hand could no longer stop Jaehwan.

"I'm so glad that's over with! It was so hard keeping that secret, and I almost spilled it that one time you called—I didn't really drink seven coffees fyi."

Taehyung snorted at his hyung, and then tilted his head in thought.

"Actually, wait. I remember someone called Taekwoon hyung Leo during that conversation, did that have anything to do with this?"

Taekwoon blushed lightly but remained quiet, allowing for Jaehwan to answer for him.

"It's a nickname, or stage name really, my little Taekwoonie used to perform at his school as Leo." Jaehwan looked more than happy to simultaneously tell Taehyung about is soul-mate and embarrass Taekwoon at the same time.

"Hey," Taehyung started up slowly "At least he didn't DJ in nightclubs as 'Ravi'" Taehyung smiled innocently, happy that he was back at home and that their group dynamic was still the same, even with all the changes that occurred over the months abroad.

Unfortunately Hakyeon didn't seem to share the sentiment.

"Ok 'V', at least Wonshik can dance! What kind of dance crew has one member and a one letter name anyway?"

Taehyung faked a gasp, acting affronted, but then Tao chimed in.

"Yifan likes to be called Kris because he thinks it has more swag—he wanted to be a rapped when he was younger."

"Tao!" Kris squeaked after the other stopped talking, but that started an all out call-out war between the men.

Taehyung just watched in amusement for a while, until he suddenly remembered that Jimin hadn't come out of the bathroom. He stood silently up as to not be noticed as yells of "yeah, sure, ok suga" and "whatever you say, xiumin" bounced around the living room.

Stepping quietly into the hallway, Taehyung tentatively called out to Jimin, slowly moving past the bathroom when he saw the door open and light off. Pushing the door to his room open, Taehyung rolled his eyes at the sight of Jimin passed out in the middle of his bed, spread out like a starfish.

"That's enough of that" Taehyung whispered under his breath, then all but pounced onto the bed. "It's time to wake up sleeping beauty! Come see the hyungs! Wakey-wakey!" Taehyung yelled as he jumped around Jimins body.

The other boy whined as he swatted at Taehyung's legs, sighing in defeat after several failed attempts to stop the other.

"Ok! I'm up, just give me a sec to freshen up will ya'?" Jimin rolled off the bed and began shuffling towards the mirror that hung on Taehyung's closet door. Taehyung observed his friend for a minute before grabbing his elbow and all but pulling Jimin out of the room.

"You look stunning, now let's go!"

Taehyung kept a firm hold on Jimin until they reached the living room, where he placed Jimin in the center of the room before letting go.

"Guys Jimin is here," Taehyung said as he stepped back towards the couch. "Do with him what you will."

The people Jimin had already met came first, showering him with hugs and greetings, until there was only Yoongi left to greet.

Jimin walked towards the couch, just as Yoongi stood to greet the other, and the whole room stilled.

"Holy shit." Jimin breathed.

Minseok didn't even scold him that time, as both Yoongi and Jimin were watching the others eye slowly swirl and change color in tandem.

"Holy shit is right"

The others in the room could only watch and agree in silence.


	17. Life on the Other Side

"Holy shit." Jimin breathed.

Minseok didn't even scold him that time as both Yoongi and Jimin were watching as the others eye slowly swirled and changed in tandem. 

"Holy shit is right"

*********************************************

One Week Later

CEO Choi's office, SSI HQ

12:00 PM

Taehyung took a deep calming breath as he followed the vaguely familiar yet daunting path of white and mahogany towards the CEO's office. He glanced around and fiddled with his hands as he waited for the receptionist to open the doors and grant him entry, wondering why the hell he was always the one doing the hard work despite being the youngest.

"Ms. Choi is ready for you." The cool voice of the receptionist brought Taehyung out of his thoughts, and with a slight jump he thanked her and walked in to see the all too familiar figure of Ms. Choi.

"Kim Taehyung, lovely to see you again. You're looking quite well indeed. Now please have a seat, I won't eat you, I promise" Ms. Choi smiled pleasantly, her eyes soft and genuine.

Taehyung cleared his throat awkwardly "Hello Ms. Choi, you uh, look nice?" Taehyung internally berated himself for posing it as question, sitting down shakily after a firm handshake with the now amused-looking woman.

"Now, formalities aside, I'm sure you know why you are here?" Ms. Choi smiled, pulling out a thick folder and placing it on the desk between them.

Taehyung nodded slowly "I have an idea; we're going over the trip right?"

"Exactly. Now, normal proceedings after a successfully completed trip would just include a package of items promoting our Marriage and Wedding events package, and a satisfaction survey along with some brief written responses on the detailing of the trip. But, your case is a bit unique as you happened to pick up a large and changing number of people—the biggest amount I've seen thus far in my line of work. Due to this I have decided to hold your survey in person so I may have a better and more detailed recounting." She stopped to make sure Taehyung was following before moving the folder towards him and opening it carefully. "Now I think it's about time we begin. Tell me about the first person you picked up, how that happened, and if you found any sort of pattern along the way."

Two hours later and Taehyung was walking back out of the building, empty handed but with the reassurance that-- "we will send the marriage packets by mail, don't fret"-- as if that was what Taehyung had been nervous about. Smiling to himself, Taehyung put one hand in his pocket while the other reached for his cell phone.

Three rings in he hears a click and— "Tae? You're free I take it? Alive?"

Jimins teasing voice filtered out of the speaker making Taehyung snort.

"Yeah, yeah I survived scary CEO Choi. Though I still think you should have gone with me as you were the start of my person-per-airport pick-up."

"Yeah, yeah, but I had such a fun time not at SSI. Yoongi hyung took me out! It's still a bit weird but hey, what can you do." Jimin replied back smoothly, and Taehyung couldn't help the fond smile that spread across his face at the happiness in his friends' voice.

"That's Yoongi hyung for you, always been a bit awkward—don't tell him I said that though." Taehyung snickered at Jimins mock-scandalized gasp before continuing. "But really Ji, I'm happy for you. Though next time someone quizzes me on the trip, you're handling it."

"Ok Tae, whatever you say." Jimin intoned teasingly "Ah! I have to go, hyung just came back from the store. Let's meet up soon ok? Bye-bye!"

Taehyung barely slipped in a farewell before the line clicked off. Taehyung smiled to himself and continued moving on towards his home, reminiscing on the events of earlier that week.

*****************************************

A week earlier,

Taehyung's apartment

"So," Jaehwan said loudly, effectively breaking the tense silence "looks like Jimin is officially part of the gang forever now."

Hakyeon snorted "Like we weren't stuck with him to begin with-- please."

It was then that Jimin finally made a move, slowly turning away from the dead-lock stare he had held with Yoongi.

"You were stuck with me the moment Tae over here fell all over me." Jimin cracked an awkward smile, trying to make the atmosphere light again.

"Taehyung always was a clumsy little shit" Yoongi spoke with a slight smirk, causing Jimin to giggle lightly.

That's when the group knew everything would be just fine.

*************************************************

Seven Months later

Angle Beans Coffee Shop, University Campus

11:30 AM

"Sorry Tae, Tao has a small family emergency so we're heading to his parent's place. We'll definitely have to go to the new café when I come back though, right? Sorry the plane is boarding, maybe Minseok can go? I know he loves coffee—sorry again I really need to go, bye!" And just like that Kris was gone.

Taehyung sighed loudly, slumping in his seat and pouting. It had been almost a month since the new coffee shop on campus had opened, and every week Taehyung has tried to round up his friends to try it with him—to no avail.

It seemed like everybody was too busy for him these days, Hakyeon was always going to Wonshik's showcases.

Minseok was pre-occupied with trying to plan the perfect proposal to Luhan, stressing over almost every detail.

Jaehwan had agreed when Taehyung last asked him, but he ended up getting sick the night before their meeting—Jaehwan did try to make it despite that, only to be trapped in his apartment by a stern Taekwoon. Taekwoon, whom had been nursing Jaehwan, got sick in turn, thus pushing plans back further.

Yoongi had been monopolizing Jimins time, claiming to "want to know everything about him" while taking Jimin to every possible vacation spot in the country he could when they had no class time.

Then finally, Taehyung made a breakthrough and Kris had literally been on the way to meet him-- only to have Tao call frantically with a family emergency and two plane tickets to his childhood home in China.

Taehyung didn't blame any of them, but he couldn't help but feel left out. It seemed that all of his friends were too pre-occupied with their soul-mates to even call him most of the time.

Sighing dejectedly, he stood up and grabbed the coffee he ordered an hour ago now, fishing his phone from his pocket and dialing a number he still knew by heart.

"Taehyung, sweetie is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me." Taehyung smiled to himself as he heard his mom gasp in excitement.

"Oh honey it's been so long! I was going to call you myself one of these days but I thought—'he's growing up now, I shouldn't bother him'—but really I've missed you sweetie, just don't forget to call your mom every once in a while ok?"

"I know, I'm really sorry mom. It's just been pretty hectic with the start of classes, and all my friends have been stressing and busy too just—I won't do it again ok? I'll call you more."

"Thank you sweetie, but is there any particular reason you called? You seem a bit down."

Taehyung chuckled to himself, content at the motherly worry in her voice. "That's kind of why I called; I was wondering if I could come home today? Maybe visit you and, and sis?" Taehyung clenched his fist, annoyed at himself for faltering at the mention of his sister.

His mother on the other hand didn't seem to notice, or if she did ignored it in favor of the happiness at the prospect of seeing her son.

"Of course, of course! You are always welcome home honey, any time at all. Oh! I'll make your favorite dish too, and you're sister will be so excited! She's been more active recently; it's been very bright here!"

"Yeah mom, that's good. I should be home soon, ok? Ill arrive in an hour at most, so I'll go and catch the bus now. Love you mom, see you soon." Taehyung bit his lip, playing with it nervously as his mother happily chatted about his sisters 'activity.'

"Ok sweetie! Oh we are so excited to see you, now go catch the bust and be safe! Love you honey, remember mom always loves you."

Taehyung clicked the phone of and rubbed his hands over his face. He was excited to see his family, but a huge part of him was scared. He hadn't visited them in so long, and he had no idea what his sister would be like—who he'd see. And his mother, she always made him emotional. She was so close to being the same woman she had been many years ago—but something about her was always off, always unhinged in a way.

Shaking the doubts out of his mind, Taehyung boarded the bus, reminding himself that no matter what they were still his family—and he loved them with all he had.

The self-reassurances still couldn't shake the numbing guilt he felt.

*****************************

A little over an hour later and Taehyung was standing in front of his mother's door, collecting his thoughts with his hand poised to knock. Sighing lightly and clearing his throat, Taehyung brought his knuckles upon the door three times.

"Uh, mom? I'm here!" Taehyung shuffled a bit, stretching his arms out as he heard a distant "Come in!"

Taehyung pushed open the door, quietly shutting it behind him as he slid his shoes off. He followed the smell of food to the kitchen, where his mother turned from the stove and positively beamed at him.

"Taehyung!" She exclaimed, rushing forward and grabbing her son into a bear hug. Taehyung smiled, stunned for a moment before hugging his mother back just as tight.

It had really been too long since he visited.

"The food is almost done, go say hello to your sister she's been waiting! I'll have the table ready when you come back." His mother pinched his cheeks lovingly before sending him off, smile never leaving her face.

Taehyung smiled back at her, groaning as she mercilessly squeezed his cheeks. But as soon as he walked out of view, his nerves came back. Taehyung slowly stepped down the hallway—second door on the left—and there he was. 

His sister was right beyond the thin wooden door before him.

"I can do this." He mumbled to himself, knocking softly to alert her of his presence before slowly turning the knob and entering.

"Hyojung noona? It's me, it's Taetae." Taehyung gave a watery, nervous smile. He quickly blinked away the welling feeling in his eyes. It had been so long, too long since he's seen her.

Taehyung watched as his sisters head lolled a bit, but her eyes focused right on him.

And she smiled.

"Taetae..." Hyojung's voice rasped, horse and quite, a faint whisper but Taehyung heard it loud and clear.

"Mom, mom wasn't wrong." Taehyung thought to himself before he tentatively walked to sit on the chair by his sisters bed. "Hi noona, it's been a while. I- I've missed you." He reached out to grab Hyojung's hand, nerves vibrating and prickling under his skin.

"Taetae, so cute... where were you...you grew up so well." Hyojung was struggling to speak, Taehyung could tell and it burned a hole straight through him.

Before Taehyung could respond, his sisters eyes became unfocused and she mumbled, a sight Taehyung had become all to used too. 

He got ready to leave.

"I love you Hyojung noon, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't leave you again, I won't. I've been selfish and you don't deserve that. I'll be back soon." Taehyung breathed deeply and got up, walked out the door and shut it lightly, resting his body against it.

"Tae?" A quite voice called him, and Taehyung jumped.

"Mom..." When he looked at her, Taehyung saw the small glint of emotion in her eye. He knew, she had heard him talk to Hyojung, she knew the guilt that began gnawing at him when he had realized Hyojung had been getting better-- but he had missed it, he refused to see it.

"It's ok sweetie, come on, dinner is going to get cold." His mother smiled warmly, resting her hands on his arms and pulling him away.

*********************************************************

Two Weeks Later

Angle Beans Coffee, University Campus

1:02 PM

The group had finally assembled at the café some hours earlier for an impromptu celebration of Minseok's successful proposal, and Taehyung couldn't be more elated. Finally his friends had come to the café, granted it was completely unplanned and a general mess but it worked—because it was them.

"I'll be the best man right? I better be the best man." Hakyeon was proclaiming loudly as each member of the group was standing, pushing in their chairs.

"Why would he choose you, you'd probably complain the whole time." Yoongi poked Hakyeons side as he walked by, stirring an indigent squawk from the other.

"Hey, I'm older than you! Show some respect! And Minseok loves when I complain."

"What about me?" Jaehwan added, coming up behind Yoongi and Hakyeon, putting his arms around their shoulders. "I've always been such a funny, happy, kind friend-- surely Minseok hyung would choose me." He smiled widely, batting his eyelashes at Minseok.

Minseok sighed and rolled his eyes, shooting Taehyung a withering look before getting dragged away as the others kept vying for a spot as best man. Taehyung smirked and raised his cup, tilting at the older and laughing at his misery.

Taehyung watched his friends walk away with a faint smile before turning and walking the opposite direction. He had been walking for less than five minutes before an odd sensation came over him. Stilling in his walk, Taehyung frowned as he felt his body flush with heat briefly before it faded and he felt fine again.

"Ok then" he mumbled, beginning his walk once more. Taehyung's phone vibrated in his hand three times in quick succession, and after checking Taehyung found it was Luhan questioning him about odd texts he got from Minseok. Taehyung snorted as he replied, fully immersed in his phone until— Thunk.

Taehyung's face met the ground. Unfortunately the sidewalk isn't as forgiving on his cheek as an airport floor.

"Oh god! Are you ok?" A soft voice filtered into Taehyung's ears before hands were grabbing at him to help him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Taehyung look up and smiled at the woman before him "I'm a bit clumsy sometimes." He smiled awkwardly before wishing the small woman good bye and offering another thank you.

Taehyung started off again, turning around after a few minutes to see if she had gone before slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Idiot." Taehyung hissed to himself, shoving his phone into his pocket with the determination to pay attention and not fall. Again.

"Excuse me! Would you like a coupon for our beauty store? Five dollars off the first purchase!" A deep voice intoned to Taehyungs left, and when he turned he saw a ridiculously tall man brandishing a yellow and blue pamphlet.

"Uh, ok?" Taehyung reached out for the offered coupon, a bit intimidated by the size of the other.

"The offer only last until Friday, I hope to see you by then!" The man smiled cheerfully and Taehyung scrambled away, thinking to himself how he could avoid this road for the rest of his life.

******************************************************************

Three Days Later

Ivey Cosmetics

2:00 PM

"Jimin, why do you hate me." Taehyung whined from behind a make-up display, trying to subtly hide from the tall man behind the counter.

Jimin tsked in his direction, poking Taehyungs sides "Just because you're a scaredy cat doesn't mean I hate you. And besides I love this brand! And the cute cashier who's shift starts in... five minutes!"

"Jimin," Taehyung whined "that's creepy. And that doesn't explain why I'm here."

"You're the one with the coupon, remember?" Jimin smirked as he grabbed a face mask off the shelf, examining the back.

Taehyung sighed and tucked himself around the corner, sulking. He pulled out his phone and started to furiously message Yoongi, hoping that his hyung would have some mercy.

In that time Jimin ended up walking away.

"Jimin?" Taehyung called out, peeking around the display and breathing a sigh of relief when he noted the tall man was gone. And much to his joy Jimin was right in front of the register, cashing out. Or chatting with the supposedly "cute" cashier.

Taehyung looked around quickly before shooting towards Jimin, but when he got to the register his breath caught in his throat and he choked.

The only thing Taehyung could process was Jimin screaming "Yes!" beside him, and the image of a—admittedly cute cashier's—eye swirl in a mirror of his own.

Taehyung didn't even feel embarrassed when he started crying.

***************************************************************

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue

One Year Later

"Jeongguk! Jeon Jeongguk! Hurry up or I'm going to leave you here and eat all of mom's food without you!" Taehyung yelled into the hallway of their shared apartment, biting his lip to hold back a smile at the sound of his boyfriend stumbling in the distance.

"Yeah, I'm coming! I couldn't find my wallet." Jeongguk skidded to a halt next to Taehyung, out of breath with a wide smile on his face. "Come on, you know I wouldn't stall on your mothers cooking. I also hear I'm meeting someone special, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Taehyung smile got impossibly wider, hand reaching for Jeongguks and lacing their fingers together.

"Hyojung is going to love you; I can't wait for you to meet her." Jeongguk smiled softly at the affection in the other's eyes, bumping his shoulder before moving towards the door.

"Let's get going then babe."

************************************

Taehyung stepped up to his mothers door an hour later, raising a hand to knock the customary three times.

"Mom! We're here!" Taehyung called out for his mother, jumping slightly when the door was ripped open.

"Taehyung! Jeongguk! Oh it's so lovely for you to finally meet me in my home, I know you don't clean for my visits mister," Taehyung whined out a petulant mom, but she ignored him, continuing "but I cleaned up everything so nicely for you boys I've been so excited! So make sure to take off your shoes right away and come right to the table!" Taehyungs mother turned and bustled off, calling for her daughter all the while.

Jeongguk looked at his boyfriends put-out face, pinching his cheeks with a chuckle "Come on Tae, she just likes to tease. Now we have some food to attend to." Jeongguk stepped into the hallway, turning and spurring on Taehyung.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming you oversized garbage disposal." Taehyung smirked and latched onto Jeongguks arm, dragging him forward the rest of the way.

The first thing they saw was Taehyungs mother fluttering about with various pots and plates, motioning them to sit and down-right refusing the boys offers to help.

"Actually, Taetae, could you grab your sister? Shes been getting ready for the last hour, you know how she gets." His mother laughed affectionately. "Ah-ah-ah! Not you Jeongguk, you sit right there, Tae can handle it."

Taehyung stood from his place at the table, sticking his tongue out childishly at Jeongguk when his mothers back was turned, before begining the trek to Hyojungs room.

Second door on the left and—"Hey, noona, you ready?" Taehyung knocked softly, pushing the door open lightly.

Hyojung turned stiltedly at the sound of her brother; a wide smile broke on her face.

"Taetae! Is he here? Your soul-mate?" Hyojung sounded excited, yet her eyes betrayed an uncertain blurriness, they gave away how far she has come—and how far she still has to go.

"Yeah noona, and he can't wait to meet you." Taehyung held out his elbow for his sister, using it to lead her back to the table. Before entering the dining room Taehyung stopped and turned towards her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, worry leaking into his voice.

"More than anything." Hyojung smiled up at her brother and nudged him forward "I'll be ok, trust me."

Taehyung nodded, took a deep breath and walked towards the table.

"Jeongguk, I'd like you to meet Hyojung—my big sister. Hyojung noona I'd like you to meet Jeongguk—my soul-mate," Taehyung smiled so brightly, Jeongguk could have sworn he was looking at the sun "and the love of my life."


End file.
